The Day After the End
by ArdisMay
Summary: Donna wakes up with no memories of the past two years to find that she's engaged and pregnant. How does she adjust to this news? Just about as well as you'd expect. Hints of Planet of the Dead and End of time. Major character death! Sixth in my AU Donna x Ten rewrite.


Slowly becoming aware of her surroundings Donna Noble could hear the hum of machines beeping and feel cool air being pushed into her nose. She could hear people rustling in the hall as they walked by and talked. Opening her eyes should not be this hard she thought finally forcing them open. She slowly shifted her head to look around the room, noticing she was in the hospital and those beeping machines were monitoring her. A skinny brown haired bloke was sitting beside her, "hey," he softly greeted her, "welcome back." Donna glared at him, not out of ill intent but because the brightness around her hurt her eyes, "how are you feeling," he asked standing up to turn one of the lights off. Donna swallowed lightly, "my head hurts," she labored. The tall man frowned, "here, let me call a nurse," he told her, pressing the call button.

"Doctor," she croaked causing the man to freeze, fear dancing across his face. "You know who I am," he worriedly questioned. Donna looked at him confused, "you're my doctor," she responded. He sat back down, she could hear him swallow before he spoke leaning towards her, "I'm your fiancé," he corrected. Donna's breathing picked up, eyes widening she couldn't have heard that word right. She lifted her hand looking down at a simple gold band sitting on her ring finger and then back at him.

A pretty woman in a Doctor's coat entered the room. "Ms. Noble, we were hoping you would wake soon. I'm Doctor Jones," she introduced herself. The brown haired man spoke up, "she said her head hurts," he explained concern crossing Dr. Jones' face for a moment, "that's normal given the circumstances. A bit nauseous too perhaps," she asked. Donna looked from one to the other, "yeah. What happened," she cautiously questioned. Doctor Jones flipped through her chart, "you were brought in yesterday. You were in an accident and hit your head. Just a bit of a concussion, you and the baby will be fine," Doctor Jones read.

"Baby," Donna screeched. Doctor Jones looked at the chart again, "yes, you seem to be eight weeks along. Did you not know," she asked glancing at the brown haired man as Donna's eyes traveled to him too waiting some type of response. He sat there a moment before realizing Donna was waiting for an answer from him, "we knew. We found out shortly before the accident," he offered. Doctor Jones set the chart down, "Ms. Noble, sometimes when tissue in the brain swells it can cause memory loss and confusion. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is," she questioned pulling a notepad and pen out from one of her pockets.

Donna sat there for a moment pondering, "I remember showing up for my fist day at HC Clements," she answered. The brown haired man and Doctor Jones exchanged looks, "what," Donna asked sourly. The brown haired man leaned closer to her, "Donna that was two years ago," he told her. Donna gasped, "no, that can't be," she shook her head, "I'm going to be sick," she said retching forward. The brown hair man didn't even bat an eye he stood up moving to her side fearlessly as Doctor Jones found a bin. Even in this less than pleasant state Donna could tell the brown haired man cared for her. He was rubbing circles on her back trying to sooth her and had pulled her hair back as she wretched onto his hoodie.

He helped her lay back down and went into the bathroom; she could hear the water running. Donna looked at Doctor Jones, "I've forgotten two years of my life, met a man, fell in love, got engaged and now I'm pregnant," she thought aloud. Doctor Jones just stood there unsure what to say as the skinny man returned to Donna's side, minus the now dirty hoodie, a wet cloth in his hand. He lightly pressed it upon her skin and she closed her eyes in the enjoyment of how good the coolness felt on her warm skin. Donna opened her eyes when he removed the compress, if she wasn't so ill she would have sworn she saw Doctor Jones and him share a look. Doctor Jones picked up Donna's chart again, "I have other patients to attend to, is it okay if I leave you," she asked looking between the two of them. Donna nodded giving her consent and Doctor Jones left.

She watched as he awkwardly stood there, "do you need anything," he nervously questioned shoving his hands in his pockets unsure what to do. Donna looked him over, "is there water around here my throat's really dry," she said watching him. He hurried over to a table where there was a plastic picture and cup. Pouring water into it he hurried over to hand it to her, "here," he smiled. He watched her drink and sat down waiting eagerly for her to say something.

Donna finished the water and looked at him, "I'm sorry. I don't remember you," she admidted, setting the cup down. He reached out to her hand but she pulled it away before he touched her. She could see the hurt spread across his face, "Donna I know this is all a lot at once for you to take in. I realize you don't remember me now but one day hopefully not too far off your memory will come back and you can remember all the good times we've had," he promised. Donna looked down at the gold band on her finger, "maybe. But right now I don't even know your name," she frowned. The skinny brown haired man smiled at her, "John," he answered.

Donna nodded, "John. I can live with John," she said meeting his eyes. They were warm and the depth they expressed was unlike any other she had ever seen. He chuckled, "well you do," he said smiling. Donna looked at him taken aback, "hmm," she asked realizing he had been talking while she got lost in his eyes. John's smile brightened, "you do live with John. We share a flat," he explained. She took a deep breath, "well at least I'm not still living with my mum," she laughed, "how did we meet," she interrogated. John sat there smiling, "quite by accident. We literally bumped into each other at one of your temp jobs. I was researching and you were temping," he told her. Donna frowned, "so you just asked me out and now we're engaged and pregnant," she stated harshly. John shook his head, "actually no. We were just mates. Until one day we kissed," he grinned. Donna looked at him, "we kissed and stopped being mates," she scowled. John smiled, "it was a really great kiss," he reminisced. She rolled her eyes, "I'll have to take your word for it," she shot causing him to frown.

He sat up in his chair staring into her eyes, "Donna I know you don't remember me. Well, not just me. You don't remember anything of the last two years. But we were best mates. We trusted each other with our lives. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I know this isn't going to be easy for you but please give this a chance," he pleaded. Donna felt bad for hurting him. All John was doing was being kind and she was giving him nothing but attitude. She tried to fight back the tears in her eyes, damn tears, damn hormones, damn baby, "what about the baby," she questioned.

John leaned back a bit, "what do you mean," he asked unsure what she wanted. Donna shook her head, "was it planned or was it an accident," she said softly. John sank when the last of her sentence hit him, "Donna Noble you are the most important person in the universe to me. You really are," he announced. Donna sat there amazed at how his eyes showed the truth and belief behind that statement. Any other guy would have just been saying it but John, he truly believed it with every being in his body. He sat there a minute, taking a few deep breaths, "our baby was no accident. We didn't plan on having kids this soon. Actually we hadn't talked about having children at all but there is no one on this Earth I would rather have a child with."

Before either of them had a chance to speak her Gramps and Gum came bursting in the room. A huge smile permeated Wilf's face upon seeing Donna, "there's that granddaughter of mine," he fussed throwing his arms around her and hugging her tight. Donna smiled back, feeling able to finally relax in his arms, "how ya feeling," he asked her. Donna looked up at him and then at John, "overwhelmed," she replied. Wilf laughed, "I guess that's a given," he said patting John on his shoulder causing him to smile too. Noticing this Donna thought maybe she should give John a bit of a break, obviously Gramps loved him. She looked over at her Mum, who was standing in the corner scowling at John. And her Mum didn't like him, another plus she thought. Wonder what her Dad thought of him, where was he anyways she thought, "where's Dad," she asked aloud. Wilf and John looked at each other in panic as a sheer look of horror took over Sylvia's face. Donna panicked, "what," she asked sharply looking at them all.

John leaned in taking her hand, pain obvious in his eyes, "Donna I hadn't gotten around to telling you yet," he said delicately looking up to Wilf momentarily for support. He swallowed hard, "your Dad passed away two years ago," he said softly. Donna pulled her hand back from his grasp. Trying to fight the tears but this was just too much for today and she began sobbing, "how," she wheezed between tears. John laid his hand on her leg trying to support her anyway she would allow, "cancer," he said. Donna looked up, "and you didn't think to tell me," she asked looking into his eyes. John frowned, upset that she had to go through this pain all over again, "honestly, no. We didn't start to get to know each other until after it happened. You never talked about it. I think it hurt too much," he explained, lightly squeezing her leg.

Doctor Jones walked in before noticing Donna had a group of visitors, "oh sorry," she apologized, starting back out of the room. Sylvia stopped her, "you are the doctor attending to my daughter," she accused. Doctor Jones looked at John unsure what to say, "um. Yes," she answered walking toward them, "Doctor Jones, I'm assigned to Ms. Noble's case," she said introducing herself to Wilf and Sylvia. Sylvia looked her over, "you are so young. You must barely have passed your boards," she pelted. Doctor Jones looked at John for help, "I'll have you know I was top of my class and I specialize in special situations like this," Doctor Jones retorted causing Sylvia's eyes to widen and John to smirk. Donna looked at her, "what special situation," she demanded. Doctor Jones shot John a look before stepping closer to Donna, "why with a head injury and your pregnancy." "Pregnancy," Sylvia shrieked, causing John and Wilf to both jump. Donna began blushing while Doctor Jones looked at John, "sorry," she mouthed in sympathy.

John stood up, "yes Sylvia we're having a baby," he clarified looking at the embarrassment on Donna's face. Sylvia stood there mouth wide open unsure what to say. Wilf smiled hugging John, "congratulations," he beamed walking over to give Donna a congratulatory hug as well. Sylvia was turning white, "I need some water," she complained leaving the room. John looked at Donna, "I'm gonna help her find some," he added running after her. Donna motioned for Wilf to come closer, "So I'm really engaged to that guy and having his kid," she questioned. Wilf sat down, "Donna he's a good guy. He makes you the happiest I've seen you. You two are better with each other," he informed her squeezing her shoulder lightly. Donna laid her head back on the pillow, "it's what I've always wanted Gramps. A husband, a baby, a wedding to plan but I can't remember any of it," she divulged.

John was shaking his head when he walked back in the room, "no," he stated simply hoping she would get the hint. Sylvia followed in behind him, "it is not your decision," she insisted. "What's my decision," Donna asked perturbed that they had been talking about her behind her back. Sylvia walked up to her side, "I think it would be best if you came home where I can take care of you. Your room is still made up," she suggested shooting a glare in Wilf's direction whose mouth was hanging open stunned. John spoke up, "I don't mean to be disrespectful but I think she should go back to her normal routine. Her life with me," he concluded. Sylvia glared at him, "But she doesn't remember you," Sylvia shot, "why not let her come home and recover with people that love her?" Wilf chimed in, "he loves her," he pointed out being cut off before he could say another word, "you think all the traveling and running around he does will be safe for her or a baby. It's his fault she's here," Sylvia bellowed. "She is right here," Donna snapped causing silence in all of them. Sylvia turned to John, "I think it's time you leave. You have done enough," she snarled. John looked at Donna hoping for a reprieve but she just watched him sulk out of the room.

Sylvia turned to her daughter, "that man brings nothing but disaster," Sylvia recalled. Donna looked at Wilf, "you don't listen to her darling. You go with him. You searched for him your entire life. You didn't even know you were missing him until you found each other. You go with that wonderful man." he requested. "It's all a little much don't you think? What if he's an axe murder? How do I even know he can take care of me or a baby," she joked. Wilf chuckled, "well if he doesn't he'll have to answer to me," he comforted her patting her shoulder. Wilf stood up, "I think we should let you get some rest dear," he hinted walking towards the door. Sylvia leaned closer to her, "please think about it, stay with us," she begged before Wilf escorted her out.

Donna saw John lying asleep on the waiting room couch. She studied him a moment before waking him, he was still fully clothed in his t-shirt and jeans with trainers using his arm as a pillow. She smiled at the way his lip lightly trembled when he breathed and how his eye lashes flickered. She stood over him almost deciding to go back to bed, but reaching out instead poking John to rouse him. She poked him and he slightly moved, she poked him again a bit harder this time causing his head to twitch and eyes to open. Noticing her above him, he quickly sat up.

"What are you doing," Donna asked. He turned to face her, "sleeping," he answered chuckling causing her to laugh too, "right," she said in realization. He handed her a bag, "I brought you some clothes from home," he said as she took the bag and sat down on the back of the couch, "thank you," she replied. They sat there in silence for a moment, "I'm kinda hungry," she hinted. John smiled, "yeah I know come on," he bubbled grabbing onto the bag and leading her to the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray, eyeing the fruit, "banana," he asked holding one up. Donna looked at him quizzically, "why would I want a banana," she laughed noticing John looked hurt by that comment. Donna quickly grabbed a sandwich and juice, "I'll just get these," adding it to the tray next to his banana.

She slowly sat down, "so I just wanted to get a few things straight," she timidly confessed, "about you. About me. About us," she stuttered. He smiled fiddling with the banana peel having already devoured it, "alright," he answered. Donna scrunched her face unsure how to ask everything in spinning through her mind, "so we're engaged," she retorted, "and I'm pregnant. Were we engaged before we found out," she gulped fearful of the answer. John reached out to her pausing when he noticed her flinch, "sort of," he admitted. Donna shot a look of disbelief at him, "how can we sort of be engaged," she demanded. He shoved his hand through his thick brown hair thinking, wanting desperately to get this right, "well I never rightly asked you to marry me. We loved each other and we traveled together and lived together. You wore my ring. If you mean to ask did I get down on one knee. Then no, I didn't," he confessed. She slowly nodded, "okay," she sniffled.

Donna sat there stunned, trying to find a logical explanation. No way could Donna Noble the temp from Cheswick bag a good looking skinny bloke like him. "Donna," he broke into her thoughts causing her to notice she was crying. John raised his hand slowly, wiping a falling tear from her face. It felt unusually comfortable, "stop," she blurted causing John to jump back, "maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and remember everything but right now I'm not sure about anything," she uttered getting up taking her sandwich with her. John stood up alongside her, "don't," she requested causing him to stand still.

"Donna. Donna," he repeated, lulling her out of her blissful sleep. She looked up meeting John's deep chocolate eyes. "Hello," he smiled giving her a wave. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to wake you. I wanted to let you know I'm going to just be going out for a while. I have some things I need to take care of. I wish they could wait but they won't," he informed her. Still groggy, Donna nodded, "okay," she eagerly replied, maybe a little two eagerly given the pout John returned. She watched him leave and closed her eyes for more sleep.

Waking later, she stepped outside her room to have a look around. It was rather quiet for a midday afternoon she thought seeing the empty floor. She started walking down the hall noticing that all the rooms were filled with very sick people and crying families surrounding them. She walked to a big bay window noticing that the building outside as well as parts of the street were damaged. It looked like a riot had raged through the streets. Was that what happened, she had been involved in a riot? Is that what her Mum meant that John brought nothing but trouble, had he indoctrinated her to be a rebel? She pondered the possible theories. They never had told her what type of accident she had either.

Donna noticed a nurse walking by, "excuse me," she piped up, "can you tell me what happened," she asked pointing to the destroyed building. The nurse stopped looking quizzically at her, "those pepper pots. They destroyed half the city," she got out before she was cut off. "Donna," Doctor Jones hollered running over to her, "what are you doing out of bed," she asked placing her arm around Donna, "let's get you back to bed," she urged. Donna shook her head, "I'm not going to break," she sighed. Doctor Jones helped her back into bed, sitting down in the chair next to her, "I know but John is worried about you. He hasn't left your side until today and it worries him. He loves you ya know. He would move the Earth for you," she laughed.

Donna smiled at this, "he really is a nice guy then," she wondered. Doctor Jones nodded, "from what I can tell, the best. I mean I've only met him a few times but he seems great," she boasted. Donna watched her cautiously, "are you here to tell me when I can go home," she pleaded. Doctor Jones laughed, "why don't we check you out first and then we can see," she remarked standing up next to her with a flashlight to check her eyes, "how are you feeling? Any dizziness? Disorientation? Sleepiness," she asked while looking over the readouts of the last couple days. Donna shook her head, "nope," she smirked. Doctor Jones sat the chart down, "any pain or headaches," she asked cautiously. Donna smiled, "not a one," she promised.

John walked in the room, "oh hello," he greeted seeing Doctor Jones. She smiled seeing him, "I was just checking in with Ms. Noble, going over her charts. She is doing great," Doctor Jones began turning back to Donna, "I'm very happy with how your CT scan looks and with no headaches since two days ago everything seems to be normal," she praised. Donna glared at her, "I don't remember the last two years of my life. Meeting this man I'm supposed to marry and getting pregnant with his child but that's normal," she protested. Doctor Jones frowned, "I'm sorry. Poor word choice. When it comes to the brain nothing is normal because no two brains or brain injuries are the same. Your long term memory recall is excellent. I'm very optimistic that the rest of your memory will improve with time," Doctor Jones supplemented.

Donna closed her eyes; this wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to remember now, not in time. She took a few deep breaths trying to hold back the tears feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see John standing there almost as upset as she, "it will be okay," he promised tucking a strand of hair behind her ear sending a shiver down her spine. He looked back over to Doctor Jones, "what is the next step then," he requested. Doctor Jones sat the chart down, "the sooner she settles back into her life the better," she suggested. Donna looked up at her, "you mean I can go home," she clarified. Doctor Jones nodded, "yes. Provided that you continue to come see me for follow ups so I can monitor you and the baby," she answered. Donna smiled, this was the best news yet, "thank you," she told Doctor Jones as she left the room.

John sat down in the chair next to her. Watching him she could tell he had a lot on his mind, so much he wasn't saying, or asking. She knew what he wanted to know, "so I've been thinking. I mean Doctor Jones thinks it best I settle back into my life. Maybe if I do that I'll start to remember," she suggested. She watched as the realization of what she said sunk in. John began smiling so much that his eyes twinkled. Then she did something that stunned her, she reached for his hand. He was just as stunned but gladly took it, "I can't promise it will be like what it was before. I imagine someone changes a lot in two years. But I owe it to myself and this thing in here to try. I think I might owe it to you too," she cautioned.

Donna could feel John's thumb rubbing against the top of her hand when she woke. It felt good to have someone there even if she wasn't quite sure who he was, "morning," she mumbled still half asleep. John smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead, "good morning sweetheart," he cheered lightly, "Doctor Jones was just in here. She gave me some paperwork, they're discharging you," he reported. Donna's eyes shot open, "they're releasing me now," she squeaked. John laughed, "yes. I take it you want to go home," he asked. Donna nodded smiling, "yes, please," she requested. He stood up to leave the room, "okay. I'll go finish my end of things so we can get you out of here," he declared leaving her alone.

Sitting up faster than she should have Donna had to stay on the edge of the bed a moment to make the dizziness disappear. There was no way she was telling anyone about it either. She wanted to go home and have a bath and relax in her warm bed. Wait a minute she thought. I don't even know if we have a bath, she thought, realizing she had no clue what their flat even looked like. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, it didn't matter. She wanted out of the hospital and even if they lived in the rankest flat she'd ever seen it would be better than a hospital.

Slowly she stood up getting the bag John had brought her out of the cupboard. She pulled out a pink cropped top and blue jeans. Looking at the shirt with some distain, since when did she start wearing pink. Begrudgingly she began to get dressed, "alright, everything is ready," John announced walking into the room freezing when he realized Donna's predicament. Embarrassed she pulled the shirt up to shelter her from his eyes, although it wasn't long enough to fully block his vision, "you didn't knock," she screeched. John laughed covering his eyes, "it's not like I haven't seen it before," he chuckled. Her cheeks as pink as the shirt she began to give him orders, "turn around," she huffed. "You look nice," he complimented obeying her. She rushed to cover herself throwing the top and jeans on, "stop it," she demanded. She could see him silently laughing, "sorry," he chirped trying to hide it in his voice.

Checking to make sure everything was covered she gave him the go ahead, "okay. I'm decent," she shyly remarked. John turned around to face her, "you look wonderful," he complimented. Donna blushed quickly dropping his gaze, "you keep staring at me like I'm an exhibit," she complained. John slightly smiled, "sorry," he offered. Taking a deep breath, she stepped toward him, "so this paperwork is all done," she inquired. John held up a manila folder in his hands, "yeah. Want to get out of here," he asked hopeful. "Yeah," she sighed starting to walk to the door but she ran into John's elbow instead, "what was that for," she screeched. He quickly moved away from her, "old habit," he excused. Donna glared at him, "you have a habit of elbowing me in the chest," she accused causing him to blush. John shook his head, "no. No. I usually put my arm out and you take it," he explained. Donna looked at him slightly frowning, "oh," she replied unsure about this whole situation. John walked over to the door opening it, "let's just get you home," he suggested leading her out the door.

Donna watched as he drove through town, she couldn't help but gently place her hand on her belly, hoping to feel some connection, maybe an explanation, but nothing. He pulled into a garage rushing to open the door for her and escorting her to the elevator. He fiddled with the keys , "Um welcome home," he said laughing as he struggled to open the door. She walked into the house surrounded by a mirage of whites, "this is the sitting room and the kitchen. There is a loo through that door right there," he told her. She looked around at the tiny kitchen, obviously neither one of them cooked much, even the dining table looked hardly used brand new in fact, the couches looked comfortable at least she thought, "where is the bedroom," she asked suspicious hoping that they didn't sleep on a pull out couch. John started walking through a doorway, "up these stairs," he said climbing them. Donna followed him, "here is the shower room, this is my office he said closing the door as they walked past. He walked into a big room. This is our bedroom. There is a bath in there" he cheered pointing to the door right of the dresser. Donna looked at the white bedding, with grey head and foot board against the white wall with burgundy curtains. Even the carpet was white, next to each side of the bed was a nigh table with silver lamp, "um do I have a certain side I sleep on," she asked inquisitively. John nervously put his hands in his pockets, causing the back of his pants to pull tight against his bum, she noticed his amazing bum, the glasses he was wearing, the way his hair fell over his forehead and how when he was thinking he stuck his tongue out between his lips, "you usually take the left," he said rocking on his heels. For waking up to a fiancé she could do worse. He was sure skinny but he wasn't bad to look at once you gave him a hard look she thought.

She sat down on the bed hoping for some type of familiarity or even a memory but nothing came, "so, what do we typically do," she asked. She could see John blush as he began to cough, "we uh sleep and uh," he stuttered. Donna looked away quickly, "I didn't mean. What is a normal day like for us," she clarified. She watched as his face returned to a normal shade, "we research, have fun, take it all in stride," he answered. That's not much of an answer she thought scrunching her face, "what do you do for work," she asked. She noticed John's tongue again sticking out between his lips. She found herself wondering if he always did this when thinking, "I research, er we research. It's sort of our thing. I do a lot of work from home which is nice but when I travel you usually come along," he claimed. Donna felt a wave of pain come from her head. She lay back on the bed trying to make herself more comfortable and mask the symptom. However, she failed causing John to rush to her side, "are you okay Donna? Is it your head? Does it hurt," he pelted her with questions. Donna nodded, "yeah. I'm fine. Might be better if you stopped asking me questions so I didn't have to think," she belted. He stood up, "okay. I'll just be downstairs if you need anything then," he offered sulking out of the room.

Donna lay there on the bed awake for a while staring around at this unfamiliar place. Had they rented it like this or hired a decorator? Surely if she had decorated it wouldn't be as bland but full of bright colors even if she had no idea how to decorate this placed didn't reflect her personality at all or at least not the personality she remembered. She soon found it hard to keep her eyes open, fighting them wasn't worth the difficulty and she allowed herself to fall asleep.

When she woke, it was markedly darker outside. Wondering how long she was asleep she looked for a clock only to realize they didn't have one in the bedroom. She fell asleep in her clothes, what was she a kindergartner, she laughed appalled and slowly sat up trying to avoid the dizziness she encountered earlier. Donna hadn't known she was hungry until the amazing smell of dinner wafted into her nostrils. Donna stood up, still for a minute to ensure she was fine before slowly making her way downstairs. At the kitchen table sat John and Jack whispering, "it's the only thing I can do. I love her, I'm not going to abandon her and our child. This will work. She'll remember. She has to," John disclosed desperately. Jack reached over placing his hand on top of John's fiddling fingers, "what is she doesn't Doc," he doubted. John sighed, "I have to try. After everything she's done. Everything she's become. She wouldn't give up on me. I owe that to her," he pleaded. Jack looked up noticing Donna coming down the stairs, "g'morning gorgeous," he sang. John sprang up out of his seat upon noticing Donna rushing over to her, "how are you feeling," he inquired. Donna smiled, trying to be nice and bite her tongue, "good. Tired," she replied looking over hopeful at the stove which was remarkably empty. Jack noticed her gaze, "there is lasagna in the oven, I made it myself," he boasted. John pulled out a chair for her, "are you hungry? Here sit, I will get you some," he offered. Jack stood up first, "I got it Doc. You two sit. You've had a rough few days," he ordered going to the oven and pulling the lasagna out. He cut three pieces, serving Donna hers first, then one for John and himself.

John sat there and watch Donna eat, "aren't you hungry," she asked hoping he would turn his attention to his own food rather than her stuffing her face. John shook his head, "Not so much. I had a banana earlier," he confessed. Donna glared at him, "a banana? What is it with you and bananas," she squawked causing Jack to laugh uncontrollably. John looked at the both of them, "I like bananas. Did you know there are over 1,200 types of bananas," he asked energetically causing them both to laugh. "What am I going to do with you," she laughed noticing his boyish charm. Jack swallowed his mouth full, "I can think of a few things," he winked. John looked up wiping the smile off his face and sternly looked at Jack, "stop it," John ordered causing Jack to giggle even more. Donna stood up running her hand through his untamed hair and kissed the top of his head, pausing after she realized what she had done. She could feel the eyes of John and Jack on her, "sorry," she said confused, "I'm not sure why I did that," she continued, washing her dish out and placing it in the washer. She turned around leaning up against the counter looking at them both. John was still staring at her, "is that something I used to do," she asked still stuck on what she had done.

Leaning back in his chair, John shoved his hands into his pockets, "yeah. It was one of our things," he admitted. She dropped her gaze, "I'm sorry. I don't understand how I remembered that," she admitted. Jack looked back at John, noticing his somber eyes and the obvious frown on his face, "I'd better get going. You two have had a long day. Call me if you need anything," he said standing from the table and walking to the door stopping before opening it, "it will get better with time. I promise you," he said with a wink trying to cheer them both up as he left. They stood in silence for a few moments, the air expectant yet neither wanting to be the first to talk, so unlike him Donna thought. Upon noticing her thought and the lack of sense it made she started crying. She didn't want John to see so she quickly turned facing the sink. Either she didn't turn soon enough or John knew her too well, "what's wrong," he inquired approaching her. Donna bit her lip as it trembled trying to resist any noises escaping. Her breathing had its own opinion on the matter though.

Donna wanted to turn to him, to cry in his arms, to tell him everything she was feeling but she didn't know why. She barely knew John Smith yet she felt like she had known him for years, because she had. Two and a half years to be exact, how had she remembered that? She felt like she was losing her mind but the fact was she already lost it. She could feel her knees begin to buckle and gripped the counter edge tightly trying to prevent herself from falling, "I've got you," he soothed enveloping her in his arms; "let's sit you down. Jack's right it's been a long day," he reaffirmed guiding her to the couch. "It's been a long week," she sniffled trying to smile. His arms they felt so comfortable, they felt like home, she realized beginning to sob.

Walking over and sitting down on the couch together he wasn't sure what to do, "hey, hey, what's wrong," he puzzled cradling her in his arms his chin on her head. She shook her head, gripping his shirt in her hand, "I'm so confused. I don't remember you but then I do. It's like a flash it's barely there but enough for me to notice," she cried. "What do you mean flash," he asked concerned. She nuzzled her head into his chest, breathing him in. He smelled so good she thought, like fresh spring with a bit of spice and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Donna took a deep breath, "like when I ran my fingers through your hair and kissed your head, the fact that we've known each other for two and a half years or you only do that thing with your tongue when you're thinking and that when you put your arms around me everything feels right," she huffed. John smiled, stroking her arm slowly, "Donna those are good things, they are part of your memory which means that it is there and you are remembering already," he commented trying not to show his worry in the memories she was having. "Yeah. I guess you're right," she asserted. John kissed her head again, "of course I am," he beamed.

He held her for a while before she let go of his shirt and sat up, "thank you," she said. John looked at her surprised, "what for," he asked removing his arms from around her. Donna placed her hand on his thigh, "you have been so sweet and kind to me through this. Not once have I asked you how you are doing," she admitted. John's face was stuck between smiling and frowning, "you need not worry about me," he claimed. "Is that how we are? You worry about me? Who worries about you John," she pushed causing him to smile, "you take care of me. Knowing that you are okay makes me okay," he answered. He took her hand in his, "I know there are a lot of things going on here that we have no control over but Donna we could get to know each other again, or you could get to know me. Some of the best times I've had were with you," he suggested. Donna scrunched her face unsure, "it might be worth a try. Could help me remember things," she concluded.

Great he said jumping up, turning to face her cross legged on the couch, "ask away. Ask what, anything you want to know. Get to know me like you would any other bloke," she smiled. Donna sat there watching him, he seemed way too eager about this she thought. "So I think we covered your name," she laughed, "is it just John Smith, or is John short for Jonathan," she asked. He wrinkled his nose, "just John," he replied. "Okay," Donna nodded biting her lip not to laugh, "where were you born?" He smiled at her, "Gallifrey," he replied realizing he already messed up. "You're Irish," she inquired," John fiddled with his fingers, "uh, no. But my parent's traveled a lot," he stuttered. Donna watched his obvious nervousness, "what were their names," she inquired. John ran his hands through his hair, "who," he replied, "your parent's," she laughed. John smiled, "oh. My Mum was Penelope and my Dad was Ulysses." Donna licked her lips, thinking on that name for a moment, "what were they like," she entreated. John smiled closing his eyes, "my Mum was from England, she met my father and they married. She used to sing me to sleep and tell me bedtime stories. We all used to travel together as well as with their friends. My Mum had long red hair that hung wild to her waist. She always dressed very proper. My father used to take me to watch meteor storms. He left my Mum, changed his name and remarried another. I lost touch with him," he remembered smiling. Donna watched him, grinning revealing wrinkles around his eyes, as he opened them noticing her quietness, "what," he questioned looking at her confused. Donna smiled, "I was just watching you," she confessed. She took his hand in hers staring at his fingers, "your favorite food is a tie between bananas and those tiny cakes with ball bearings, you're favorite color is a tie between blue and brown and you love to read Harry Potter and books about astronomy and astrophysics. ," she told him reaching her hand to her head. "Are you okay," he worried. Donna winced in pain, "it's nothing. I just have a headache coming on," she explained.

John turned on the couch lifting his arm, "come here. Let me help," he told her slowly pulling her to lie down. Donna laid on the couch her head in his lap as John stroked her hair, "that was a lot of information at once," he suggested. Donna smiled feeling completely at ease in his lap, "no. It isn't that. I just get a little dizzy and have some slight headaches from the accident," she reassured him not knowing that he knew more about it than he let on, "when is your birthday," she asked. John's breath hitched in his throat, "uh. November 23," he stuttered. Donna snickered, "what did you forget your birthday," she teased. John smiled at Donna's ability to constantly tease him no matter what she remembered, "no. I just don't know when my actual birthday is. November 23 is what it says on my paperwork but with the traveling I don't even have a birth certificate," he admitted. Donna sat up so she could see his face, "you're parent's never celebrated your birthday," she inquired. John shook his head, "birthday's weren't that important in my family. You have a lot of them, grow a year older. Life moves on," he explained. Donna leaned her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around the one her head lay on.

She closed her eyes, listening to his breathing, "why do I get the feeling your childhood was very lonely," she stated. "It was simply the way of our life," he admitted. Donna frowned snuggling into his arm, "John, you said we traveled as part of your work. How often did we travel," she inquired. John was quiet for a bit thinking, "we travel most of the time. It's exciting. You love it, you didn't want to come home, and I love it too. It's exciting, a new adventure every day," he answered. Donna let go of his arm sitting back up, "did I, we, ever discuss stopping because of the baby," she asked. She watched John lick his lips biting his tongue like he did when he was thinking, "no. You never let on you wanted to. We only found out right before the accident. We hadn't discussed much other than the fact that I love you and we would be raising the baby together," he let on. "Don't you think, given your childhood. That it might be better to not travel as much," she stammered. She watched him swallow hard, causing his adams apple to bob in slow motion, "I'm not traveling now am I," he laughed, "Donna, I love you so deeply that I would do anything for you. If you want to settle down and stop traveling because of the baby that is what we'll do," he smiled.

Donna felt like this was wrong. Either her asking or his answer something wasn't right. He wasn't meant to stop traveling and this wasn't really home, "no," she shouted abruptly shocking the both of them, "no. I will not have you changing who you are for me. Besides something tells me I enjoy this traveling more than you let on, like this place isn't home, my home is with you," she frowned confused. He leaned in to kiss her, "my Donna," he whispered moving towards her. Donna instinctively moved back, unsure what to do. John stopped himself, trying not to look disappointed but she could see it all over his face, "I'm sorry," she excused. John shook his head, "no. I am. I shouldn't have," he trailed off. Donna chewed on her lip thinking over how to word what she wanted to say, "it's just all so new, for me anyway," John put his hand up stopping her mid thought, "Donna, I know. I won't pressure you into anything. I'm not that type of man. I just want you and the baby to be healthy. It is just going to take me some getting used to as well," he assured her.

Leaning back onto his arm Donna closed her eyes, "why don't you tell me about when we first met," she suggested. John thought for a while before beginning, "you were temping at HC Clements. I was going to be doing some research there but before I even got there we bumped into each other in the uh taxi. You were angry with me for that and there was a lot of yelling," he snickered as she laughed. "I must have given you an earful," she giggled running her hand down John's arm causing him to smile, "yeah, and a few slaps too. You were in a hurry to get to work and I kept talking," he paused. "Care to share," she joked noticing John was still stuck in his thoughts. He shook his head, bringing himself to the present, "it's just I was so sad when I met you. And you, well you were a fiery ball that forced me to wake up," he explained. Donne smiled contently, "so you said before we were just mates for a while, how did we become more," she asked. She could feel John take a deep breath, "I think it was always you. Not sure if you felt the same way. I think we just got along so well that we fell in love and then one day we kissed. Sort of like they say the rest is history," he laughed. Donna's breathing was slowing and her eyes closed, she felt so comfortable next to him.

Donna was staring at her watch; she looked out at the city of London, despondent. Another day ruined she thought sitting down at the edge of the roof as the wind blew her hair away from her face. She felt someone place a coat around her looking up she watched as John sat down next to her frowning, his tie blowing in the wind. She looked down at his coat, "god you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat," she shot as he looked her over. He slightly jumped reaching into his pocket, "oh and you'd better put this on," he announced pulling a gold band from his pocket. Donna sighed, "oh do you have to rub it in," she barked. John stared at her, "those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden," he told her taking her left hand into his right and slowly slid the gold band onto her finger, "with this ring, I thee bio-damp," he pronounced popping his p. Donna stared into his eyes, "for better or for worse," she smiled causing him to smiled brighter showing the wrinkles around his eyes.

Opening her eyes, Donna awoke to a buffet of treats. John was moving about the kitchen setting the table, "I wasn't sure what you would feel up to so I have a bit of everything," he bashfully admitted. Donna stretched as she sat up from lying on the couch noticing the blanket that was over her and his hoodie she had been using as a pillow, "I slept here all night," she asked. John nodded, "yeah. I didn't want to wake you," he told her setting another plate down. She stood up walking over to the table as John poured her a big glass of orange juice, "the vitamin c is good for the baby," he announced setting it down. "Wow. Do you normally do all this," she inquired looking at everything he had prepared, John sat down across from her, "on special occasions. Usually you do most the cooking. I'm usually up first so I make us tea," he beamed. Donna sat down opposite him, "a girl could get used to this," she joked choosing a toasted bagel with cream cheese. After watching her choose, John chose the toast and a banana for himself, offering her a piece of bacon, "you need protein," he urged. Donna rolled her eyes and smiled, "is this how you're going to be the next few months? Constantly pushing food at me," she laughed watching him look down embarrassed, "it's okay you know. I don't mind," she offered taking a bite causing him to perk up. "Good to know," he replied smirking. Donna wasn't sure but she any other time she would swear they were flirting, or was this just how they were together?

She watched as John inhaled his banana and went to work on his toast finishing it soon after too, "oi, I thought you never ate my cooking and that's why you were so skinny. Seems you eat more than I do and don't put on a pound. You're like a stick you are," she teased him causing him to blush. "Sorry," she laughed, "I just had an odd dream and I was picking on you for your skinniness," she confessed. John smirked, "you dreamed about me? What about," he interrogated. Donna rolled her eyes, "I think we were getting married. We were on a building and you put your coat around me and I was telling you that it wouldn't fit a rat and then you put this gold band on my finger," she said looking down, "this same one," she looked confused, "but you didn't say with this ring I thee wed. You said bio-damp. With this ring I thee bio-damp," she repeated. John looked paler than she had seen before, "what," she asked worried by his change in demeanor. He shook his head, "nothing," he squeaked, "that sure is an odd dream," he stated standing up and taking his plate to the sink. Donna watched his peculiar behavior as he avoided eye contact, "is there something I should know," she pushed. John continued to face the sink, "no," he repeated his voice still a octave higher than normal. "You're lying," she announced causing him to turn suddenly, "what," he screeched. Donna stood up and walked over to him, "you're lying to me. Your voice does that when you lie," she told him. John's face jerked back, "does what," he blurted. Donna walked closer to him, "your voice it goes higher when you're hiding something. I don't know how I know but I know," she declared letting what she just had said sink into her mind. John smiled, "listen to yourself Donna. Why would I know anything about a dream you had," he retreated. She took a deep breath, "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," she apologized. "I'm going to go get a shower," she told him walking up the stairs.

Donna climbed into the shower, turning the water to as hot as her body could stand. Why did she think he would know something about a dream? But it felt so real, was it a memory. No, it couldn't be John wouldn't lie to her is she was remembering something. Why did she think he was hiding something when his voice did that? Donna rinsed off getting dressed and went to lie on the bed. She played through that dream again in her head trying to remember something, anything to understand her confusion. John was staring at her, "I don't know," he sighed, "what's your job," he asked reaching into his pocket brushing her skin with his hand as he removed a device and started scanning her. Donna watched the device trying to figure out what it was, "I'm a secretary," she replied. John kept scanning her, "it's weird. I mean you're not special. You're not powerful. You're not connected. You're not clever. You're not important," he prodded. Donna gasped, "this friend of yours before she left you did she punch you in the face? Stop bleeping me," she yelled smacking his hand away. Donna opened her eyes, as tears fell from them. Was this a memory, it had to be. Why would she imagine John saying those things to her unless that's why he was with her. Did he always say that stuff to her, is that why her Mum warned her about him. Donna stood up walking back downstairs her hair still wet.

The food he had prepared was all gone from the table, "John," she cooed, "do you think I'm special," she asked. He looked up from the book he was reading, "of course I do Donna. What type of question is that," he entreated. Donna frowned, "I think I remembered something," she admitted, "I think that dream was a memory and when I just was thinking about it I remembered more," she confessed causing John to drop the plate in shock. He turned to her, "does your head hurt," he asked rushing over to her, "any headaches," he worried. She shook her head, "no. I just want some answers. You keep telling me how brilliant I am and special I am to you but on the day we got engaged or whatever you told me that I'm not special or clever or important in any right," she growled. John frowned saddened by the words she said.

Taking her hands he led her to the couch, "Donna when I said those things I didn't know you. I have regretted them every day since. You are so special, important and brilliant. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," he explained. She sat there refusing to meet his eyes, "then why did you say it," she asked. John swallowed hard running his hand through his hair, "I wasn't myself. I had just lost someone. I was a bit of a grump. You just appeared in my life when I didn't want anyone, I didn't think I needed anyone. But by the end of that first day, I was a so far gone. I never stopped thinking about you. You're my other half. My best mate. I can never take back the words I said that day but I have tried and continue to try to make up for them every day," he offered. Donna met his eyes, staring into them seeing the honestly that was within them, "then why did you lie about the dream," she questioned, "why not just tell me it was true." John took a deep breath, "I want you to remember but in your own time, in your own way. I don't want to tell you our entire story. Also, like I said I'm not proud of what I said to you that day," he answered. "Okay," she began, "but if you want this to work, if I am truly as important as you say, no more lies. No more keeping things. How am I to trust you if you are hiding things John," she begged. Laying her head on his arm she smiled and patted his hand, "you're lucky something about me trusts you," she laughed as he sat there worried.

Waking up alone in a bed should have felt like the most natural thing to Donna but every morning she woke up alone it felt wrong. She was still getting to know John although she was sure she was deeply in love with him. How she could fall for him so fast she'll never know but she figured it must have to do with the memories she couldn't access yet. Crawling out of bed, she made her way down stairs as her stomach growled in hunger. John was sitting at the table eating toast and marmalade when he looked up seeing her, "you want a cuppa," he smiled at her presence. Donna nodded, "yeah," she cooed. John stood up pouring Donna a cup as she sat down at the table stealing a piece of his toast. Seeing this he laughed, "hungry are we," he joked. Donna blushed, "I woke up starving," she confessed. He sat her tea down in front of her, "what do you fancy," he questioned. Donna shook her head, "no I'll make something," he laughed, "is that before or after you finish my toast," he smiled. Donna blushed again, "why don't you surprise me," she suggested. John walked back over to the fridge grabbing the eggs and some cheese. She watched as he cracked the eggs into the pan and added some grated cheese. Donna was finishing off his second piece of toast when she caught him staring at her chest. He looked away immediately knowing he was caught, "I'm sorry," he offered. "Sorry for," she inquired, causing him to blush, "it's not that I really can blame you. I can't seem to keep them contained," she admitted. He stirred the eggs trying not to look back at her, "John you know it is okay. I mean we are in a relationship," she told him. John looked up at her, "what do you mean," he questioned. She took a deep breath, "well I imagine that if we're engaged, living together, having a baby and have feelings for each other that would be a relationship eh," she said. John smiled, "you fancy me," he smirked causing Donna to roll her eyes, "oh come off it," she laughed.

John walked over placing a plate in front of her, "plenty of protein," he commented taking a seat, "you ready for today," he asked. She made sure to chew and swallow the huge bite she had just shoved in her mouth before answering, "sort of," she replied not meeting his eyes. She saw his lips turn down but he forced himself not to frown, "I just I didn't sleep well, I'm super tired and crazy hungry plus my boobs are the size of Spain so none of my shirts fit right," she complained catching him smile, "oi. You think this is funny," she growled. John shook his head, "no. You just sounded more like you than you have in a while," he offered. She rolled her eyes at him blushing, "I better get dressed," she announced standing up, "thanks for breakfast," she told him kissing his cheek.

Donna walked up the stairs and into their bedroom, although it was more hers than his since he still wasn't sleeping there. She opened her drawers trying to find something, anything that looked decent. Settling on a purple shirt that had some extra room for her massive breasts she reached for a pair of jeans. She had them almost buttoned when she realized it was going to be a bit of a struggle on her own. "John," she called walking down stairs holding them up. He was washing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, "can you help me," she asked. He rinsed his hands off drying them on the blue towel, "what can I assist you with my dear," he smiled. Donna sighed, "I need help buttoning these," she admitted causing him to stop, "how can I help with that," he worried. Donna bit her lip, "I'm going to lay down on the couch and hold the two sides together, can you help with the zipper? Then I should be able to button them," she explained. John nodded and walked over as Donna lay down on the couch, "okay," she announce struggling to hold them together. John reached down pulling the zipper up, as Donna got the button to go through the hole, "finished," she cheered looking up at him, "thanks." She watched as John stood up and walked away. Staring, would be the more proper term for what she was doing at his bum. Usually she didn't like men in trainers but something about him, something about those trainers and that bum plus the gorgeous smile he had, she was attracted to him there was no denying it.

Donna sat up, "leave those for later, we better get going," she suggested walking over to him. He went to the door sliding a jacket on over his t-shirt. Donna made for the door as he removed his keys from their entry table; she reached over interlacing their fingers as she opened the door. Looking over at him she noticed he was grinning from ear to ear, "oh stop it you," she shook her head at him smiling herself. She didn't much like his driving, it worried her to no end but the doctor hadn't given her the okay to drive yet and until they did she was stuck with his horrendous driving. Not that he was dangerous by any means, he just needed a refresher course or two. Finally arriving at the clinic, she couldn't help but be relieved they were done driving for the next hour. John parked the car as Donna people watched getting out once he had grabbed a ticket from the meter. John walked over putting his arm around her, normally Donna would have balked at this but the realization that she missed John's touch more and more each day was sinking in.

Donna walked up to sign herself in, "Donna Noble, here to see Doctor Jones," she notified the nurse. The nurse handed her some paperwork and told her to be seated. Walking back Donna scrunched her face at all the questions or more so the ones she had no clue about, "John," she whispered trying not to be heard by the others waiting, "I don't know the answers to these," she admitted. John took the clipboard from her, "may I," he asked reaching for the pen. Donna nodded, "go ahead," she told him handing it to him. He made quick work of all the papers, once again proving that he knew everything there was to know about her yet she still didn't know him. After he handed it back to her Donna took it back up to the nurse, "how much longer," she asked. The nurse checked their board, there is one client in front of you but Doctor Jones is only seeing you so as soon as a room is available we will get you in," she announced. Donna sat next to John again waiting to be called.

While waiting Donna couldn't stop watching John, the way he smiled while looking at the babies in the office, making funny faces at them and talking baby talk. She tried not to let on that she was watching but it was hard not to. Forcing herself to pay attention to the magazine she had in her hands, Donna began reading an article about a woman who had lost her job when she chose to become pregnant on her own. Between the craze of her hormones Donna felt it was so touching she couldn't help but cry, or rather sob. Unfortunately, she couldn't slip this by John and as soon as he heard her sniffle his attention was back on her, "what's wrong," he worried. Donna shook her head, "this mum, she lost her job because she was pregnant without a dad," she sobbed. John placed his arm around her stroking her shoulder, "it's okay," he soothed. Donna sighed, "no. It's not. I'm a basket case. I cry at the most outrageous things. Yesterday I cried because I wanted an apple," she croaked. John put his other arm around her pulling her head towards him while stroking her hair, "it is Donna. It's common among mothers to have fluctuations in hormones leading to various outcomes," he explained. Donna snuggled her head into him allowing John to calm her.

"Donna Noble," a nurse called walking through a door. John let go of her, and she stood up. When she noticed he was still sitting she turned to him, "are you coming," she questioned. John's mouth hung open, "I. Uh. Didn't think you uh would want me to," he stuttered. Donna rolled her eyes, "oh come on you prawn," she chastised. Donna followed the nurse through the door as John brought up the rear. She took off her shoes to get weighed, "you turn around," she ordered him before stepping on the scale and eyeing him the entire time, "okay," she announced stepping off. They were led into a room in the back corner with an exam table and scan equipment. The nurse handed Donna a gown, "you can leave your shirt on but everything on the bottom will need to come off," she told her placing the chart in the door holder and closing it behind her. John started walking to the door, "I'll uh wait outside," he stammered. "Don't," Donna started causing him to pause, "I mean. It's not like. Uh, just turn around in that corner," she finally spat out. She watched him as she put her gown on removing her jeans and knickers sitting up on the table. John was facing the corner with his hands in his pockets rocking on the heels of his feet obviously nervous. Seeing this made her giggle, "you can turn back around now," she coaxed. John did so walking over to the chair and sitting down.

He jumped up at the knock on the door as Doctor Jones entered the room, "how are we today," she asked looking from John to Donna. John answered first, "good. Very well. Thank you," he smiled. "Well, why don't we get right down to it," she laughed looking at John. Doctor Jones went over to the screen turning it on and pulling a white probe looking things off one of the hangers. She wrapped a plastic cap over it and placed some jelly on the top, "can you scoot down to the edge for me," she politely asked. Donna scooted down until her bum was almost falling off, "is this good," she looked at Doctor Jones who nodded. John was facing the corner hands shoved in his pockets rocking on his heels, seeing this Donna laughed, "you can come over here you prawn," he walked next to Donna, eyes trained on the screen which was full of white fuzz. "This might hurt a bit and feel cold," she warned. Donna could feel the probe go inside her, it wasn't exactly an okay feeling but wasn't painful either.

They watched as Doctor Jones hit some buttons on the keyboard zooming in on an image, a tiny little circle that was flickering, "is that it," she gasped reaching for John's hand and pulling him closer to her. Doctor Jones nodded, "yes. Just as you should be for ten weeks, you're almost through your first trimester," she cheered. Donna couldn't believe what she was seeing, that tiny little flickering circle was her baby, her and John's baby. Doctor Jones looked over at them both, "do you want to hear the heart beat," she questioned. John looked at Donna who nodded in reply. Doctor Jones pushed a couple more buttons before Donna could hear a faint, raspy noise which became louder as Doctor Jones increased the volume, "it sounds like horses," she whispered. John looked down at her, "what," he inquired as Donna continued to stare at the image, "the heart beat. It sounds like horses galloping. A bunch of them just galloping away, it's so fast," she breathlessly said. John smiled looking back at the image as Donna squeezed his hand, "it's ours," he stated almost like he was trying to believe it himself.

Trying to force her constantly changing body into her clothes had become a daily chore. There was definitely a bump now, no way of hiding it or no hope of corralling her constantly expanding boobs. She looked at herself in the mirror; she was down to two pairs of pants and a handful of tops. Donna came to the realization that she needed new clothes. Walking down stairs she could see John sitting with his laptop, napping as his glasses almost slid from his nose. She quietly tiptoed over to him, closing the laptop and removing his glasses. He was so cute when he napped although he would never even admit that he napped as often as she caught him. Donna opened a drawer reaching for a pen and paper, leaving John a note to let him know she was out shopping. Placing it on top of his now closed laptop she made her way to the door, slipping her jacket on as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

She hated to admit that even after just leaving him she missed John already. It was odd to her that she would miss someone so much when even doing meager daily activities but the truth was she loved being around John all the time, even if she didn't like letting on. Walking down toward high street she kept noticing all the families pushing prams, with kids, and pregnant women. Something she didn't tend to pick up on before but now it seemed they were everywhere, or perhaps she was just tuned into them.

Making her way to Tesco, Donna couldn't help but look about the baby aisles first. They hadn't even started to think about a nursery yet not to mention any name ideas. She imagined John's office could be made into the nursery but they would have to discuss this, although she's pretty sure he'd give in. She looked at the cribs, prams and adorable clothes. While looking at the baby clothes Donna came across a stripped all in one featuring Tigger on it. Unsure why, she felt she needed to buy it, it would work for a boy or girl she reasoned and if their child was anything like John, Tigger would be very fitting. Placing it in her cart she set off for the women's section.

Trying on several options, Donna finally settled on some flowing tops, a couple dresses, a few skirts, and some leggings, all with plenty of room to grow in the coming months. She was walking to the register when she saw a fabulous dark navy pinstripe suit, immediately thinking of how handsome John would look in it she bought it for him.

Arriving home, she was surprised to see John making dinner, "hello," he cheered seeing her and rushing to grab the bags from her hands, "how was shopping," he queried. Donna reached up pecking him on the lips, "good. I got you something," she smiled. "You did," he questioned raising an eyebrow, setting the bags on the couch. Donna nodded, "yeah. Felt a bit odd shopping just for myself. I bought something for the baby and then as I was leaving I just had to buy you this," she said rummaging through the bags pulling up the pinstripe suit expecting to see him smile. He stood there shocked, "I thought you could use a new suit," she offered, "pinstripes would suit you well. I think you would look very handsome in them." John stood there watching her, "you don't like it," she frowned causing him to snap back into reality from wherever his mind was, "no. I love it," he smiled. Donna put it back in the bag, "no need to lie. Sorry I should have asked first." John rushed over to her as if worried she was going to break, "I do like it. I love it. I used to have one similar. That's why I was shocked. You bought that. It's like you remembered," he apologized taking the suit.

"What did you buy for the baby," he asked trying to change the subject. Donna rummaged through a few more bags, "this," she announced holding up the Tigger outfit, "stripes again," he said. Donna nodded, "yeah. I liked the Tigger though. Thought if our child is anything like you it'd be fitting," she winked. She gathered the bags, "I'm going to go hang these up. You want me to take care of your suit too," she questioned. John handed it to her, "if you don't mind," he smiled.

After hanging all the new clothes up and removing her ones that no longer fit she started back down the stairs, pausing then deciding to have a look at John's office. Turning the handle she quickly realized it was locked. How hadn't she noticed this before? Was it always locked or did he accidently leave it locked? Donna was determined to find out, "John," she called walking down the stairs, "why is your office locked," she questioned. He looked up, like a deer caught in headlights, "I uh have all my files in there. They are top secret. Government property," he declared. "So, you lock the door? Don't you trust me," she interrogated. John swallowed, "well you were just trying to get in," he laughed nervously. Donna scowled at him, "I was trying to see if it would be suitable," she told him. John started plating up their dinner, spaghetti with meatballs, "suitable for what," he inquired. Donna rolled her eyes at him, "for the baby's room dumbo. We're going have to put him somewhere. Or would you rather we use a dresser drawer," she scoffed. John walked over to the table, setting the plates down, "Oh, I didn't think about that," he admitted going for glasses. Sitting down Donna shook her head, "of course you didn't silly. Is that okay? I mean do you mind giving your office up for the baby," she questioned him. John smiled, "of course not Donna," he smiled pouring the both of them milk.

"What do you want to do with it," he asked. Donna was taken aback, "I haven't even thought about that yet. I imagine go with neutral colors since we don't know the baby's sex yet. Or, we could go on my hunch that it's a boy," she winked resulting in John rolling his eyes at her, "might it be something you and your mum might enjoy doing," he suggested. She almost choked on the food she was swallowing at his words, "what," she couldn't believe she heard him correctly. "I know she hasn't been a fan of mine and the way you two get on isn't how you like but maybe you can bond over the baby," he thought aloud. Donna couldn't believe her ears, "the way she wanted me to come home and leave you, the things she's said about you John and you want me to placate her with my pregnancy," she bellowed beginning to cry. John stood up, walking over taking Donna into his arms, "shhh. It's okay. I've got you," he calmed stroking her back, "that isn't what I meant Donna. I just thought maybe you would want to do it for you not for her. I know you love your Mum despite everything that exists between you two."She sat in his arms quiet for a while before finally nodding, "okay. Maybe you're right," she sighed.

Walking over to John, who was focused on a new job, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, "goodnight," she chirped kissing the top of his head. He looked up at her smiling, "good night darling," he cooed pecking her on the lips. She knew there was no way she would fall asleep this hot. Opting for a shower to relax and cool off. Reaching for a towel as she walked into the bathroom, she turned the knob all the way to cold. Slowly she peeled off her layers, her jeans and black flowing blouse followed by her purple knickers and matching bra. Lastly she released her ginger locks from its pony tail and shimmied into the shower.

Biting her lip to prevent screaming at the harsh temperature she couldn't help but think of how good it felt too. Wanting to make fast work of the shower so she could get to bed, she soaped up her body. Standing there suddenly she felt light headed, her thoughts began to blur. She held onto the shower head trying to balance herself leaning her forehead against the wall. She felt like she was floating, like her mind wasn't her own. Her thoughts danced past her lacking the ability to grab hold of them. I have to lay down she thought, standing up trying to quickly wash the soap off her before she passed out. Donna opened the shower door reaching for her towel as she walked past. She saw the bed and laid down without attempting to dry off. Grabbing the sheet she pulled it over her bits to cover them as she noticed her breathing was increasing snuggling her head into the pillow.

Donna was almost asleep when she heard the bedroom door open. She lazily opened one eye seeing John standing frozen by the door staring at her, "Donna," he breathlessly said. She slowly beckoned him towards her using only her index finger. "I thought you were taking a shower," he muttered walking closer. She scooted back to make room for him on the bed, "lay with me," she smirked patting the spot she'd made beside her. John stood there watching the water dripping off her body, the sheet sticking to her soaking curves, "you're naked," he hoarsely recognized. Donna laughed at his realization, "yeah that's the point," she replied. John lay down in the spot she made, propped up on his elbow staring into her eyes. Donna pressed into him dampening his shirt, "are you. Uh. Feeling alright," he squeaked. Donna kissed him lightly on the lips, "there is one thing I could use your help with," she purred into his ear before rolling him onto his back straddling him. John was taken aback, "what," he gulped in surprise not able to take his eyes off her heaving breasts barely contained by the loose sheet still covering them.

She tenderly placed her hands on the sides of his head, leaning in playfully biting at his lip and lightly tugging on it. She watched as his breaths quickened pressing her lips to his, feeling the warmth of his breath on her cool skin causing it to prickle. She saw a bright white light bursting with images, images of her and John kissing, making love, in various sexual positions, she moaned loudly in need for him to be inside her. John took hold of her hands and flipping her over so he was on top restraining her arms above her head, "Donna," he gasped in shock. She smiled at him arching her back pushing herself into him, "what spaceman," she tempted. Taken aback by what she called him he increased the distance between them, "spaceman," he inquired. Donna rolled her eyes, "don't think I haven't peeked into your files. All that nonsense about aliens," she giggled using her knee to lightly tease his throbbing cock.

His face calmed at her answer and at the realization of what was happening, "I don't think you really want this," he reported. Donna smiled at him, "oh are you an expert on women now," she theorized. John stared into her beautiful blue eyes, "no. I just think the hormones from the pregnancy are taking over your brain. It happens with most pregnancies but with one like yours the hormones are often hard to overcome. Think of this like an animal in heat. You need to mate," he reported. Donna arched her body into him again causing the sheet to fall off her breasts as they grazed against him, "if I need to mate then who better to practice than with you," she taunted causing John to loosen his grip on her enough that she overtook him and was straddling him again.

She began slowly pushing his t-shirt up, "too many layers," she whispered in his ear before pushing the t-shirt over his head throwing it to the ground and cherishing his stomach in tiny kisses, nibbling at his belly button. She could see his breathing quicken and the pleasure darkening his eyes, as she took his belt in her mouth pulling on it with her teeth, beginning to undo it, "too many layers," she breathed this time causing him to react. Quickly and flawlessly He arched his back struggling to kick his jeans off., "better," he laughed. Donna stared at his bare chest in awe, "a bit," she giggled rubbing her naked body against his teasing him with her hard erect nipples until he could take it no longer.

He wrapped his long arms around her turning her so she was under him. She pulled his face down kissing him as he reached for the blanket pulling it around them. She pulled him close to her as he cradled her in his arms pulling back to watch her face. She could feel his hard cock pressing into her. He reached down pushing it into her she gasped in awe of feeling him inside her as he began slow smooth movements plunging deeper inside. He leaned in kissing her through their strained breathing. She ran her hand across his smooth stomach playing with the tufts of hair on his chest as he quickened his pace moving in and out, in and out faster. She kissed his neck smelling him, feeling him, loving every minute of it as he pushed her further and further to the verge of ecstasy. They came at the same time, waves rippling through her body, "I love you," he moaned into her hair as he collapsed on top her.

She love the way his arm was tightly pulled around her. Donna lay there still playing with his tufts of chest hair the blankets pulled closely around them. John was laying there with a huge grin on his face, "I love you," he declared again, lightly stroking her arm that was on his chest. She kissed his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled sheepishly at him, "that was pretty good," she giggled. He kissed her head, as she propped herself up staring into his eyes. Those dreamy eyes, you could get lost in them she thought, "what," he asked watching her. Donna reached up pecking his lips, "nothing," she cooed snuggling into him. John tightened his grasp around her, "tell me," he joked, "I miss knowing what you're thinking all the time," he begged. Donna sat her chin on the back of her hand, "it's just. Sometimes, when I look into your eyes it's like the universe is in them. Like you've seen so much pain and heart ache," she confessed.

John bent in and kissed her hard. He pulled back smiling, "I completely love you," he promised cupping her face in his palm. Donna leaned into it savoring the feel, "John what if I never remember? What if this is all we can be. Just starting new," she fretted. John sighed, "Donna have you not heard me when I speak, I love you," he repeated. She poked him in the ribs, "this isn't a joking matter. What if I never remember? What if I'm never the person I used to be," she asked seriously. He rubbed her back, "Donna Noble you are brilliant and I love you whether you remember me or not. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave. I promise," he vowed. She snuggled back into him, "do you think maybe we should make it official," she asked trailing her fingers along his stomach. She could feel his breath hitch, "don't you think it's a little soon," he squeaked. Donna looked up at him, "I mean if you still don't want to get married that's fine," she dully said. "I'm sorry. That isn't what I meant. I just thought it might be soon for you. With everything that's happened," he backtracked trying not to alarm her. Donna reached for his hand, "I just think that maybe we should do something small, just us. I want you to know I won't leave and with the baby on the way, maybe it's better," she suggested. He played with her fingers listening intently, "if that's what you want," he agreed kissing her.

She woke the next morning still in his arms. Happy to be there she looked up at him, sound asleep with a smile on his face. She carefully worked her way out of bed trying not to wake him. Donna figured he had such a work out last night that he needed the rest. She went to the linen closet reaching for a brown towel, and turned the shower on. After enjoying a long hot shower that she desperately needed after their work out she wrapped the towel around her going down stairs as her stomach growled in hunger. Looking in the fridge she picked up the eggs, cream, cheese and orange juice. Setting them on the counter Donna turned the stove top on and placed a pan there. She added a few eggs, cream and some shredded cheese to the pan, adding some cheese to her mouth as well. She mixed everything together and reached for a glass. She was in the middle of pouring juice when John walked in, "morning," he cooed in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled, "do you want some," she asked before twisting the top back on the juice. John was kissing along her neckline and shoulder, if he was trying to distract her he sure was succeeding she thought.

She turned around wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips, "last night was amazing," she panted. John smiled, "you were brilliant," he lamented. Donna kissed him hearing a sizzling sound, "John, the eggs," she said pulling out of the kiss. He moved in to kiss her again, "what about them," he joked. Donna ran a hand down his chest, "why don't you turn the burner off and follow me," she purred into his ear. John obeyed and followed her up the stairs like a puppy. She walked over to the bed and pointed at it. Waiting for him to sit down she looked at his gorgeous brown hair, dreamy eyes and amazing bum through his pajama bottoms but more than that she looked at this man who was completely in love with her, who she loved too. In fact that's one of the only things she was sure of. Donna Noble loved John Smith no matter how much she remembered of their courtship. Her mind wouldn't let her forget the way she felt about him. She would do anything for him, anything to make him happy, anything she thought as she reached up and opened the towel causing it to fall to the floor taking what was left of John's will power with it.

Donna was up cleaning the house before John even woke. Usually he was the first one up if she hadn't woken in the middle of the night bursting with energy. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly energy as the need to stay busy, busy so she wouldn't find herself thinking or dreaming of all the horrible things that could go wrong. Donna was sure most mothers worried but she was also sure that she has a sense of dread others didn't. Maybe it was because she had watched that program on ITV4 that John had told her not to but something in her pregnancy was different than others. "Donna," John called startling her from her thoughts as he came downstairs, "you're cleaning again." She frowned moving off her hands onto her knees, "I know I just can't sleep," she confessed. John extended his helping her up, "what's wrong." he inquired. She plopped herself at the table, "I can't help it thinking of everything that can happen," she sighed, he leaned over kissing her head bringing his hands up to her shoulders trying to relax her, "well in a few more hours you can ask Doctor Jones to dismiss every worry you have when we go for the scan," he reassured her rubbing her shoulders. Donna reached her hand to his, "John what if it isn't? What then," she pleaded causing him to stop. He walked over sitting down across from her at the table taking her hands in his, "if that happens we face it head on together," he reassured, "we have some time before we need to get ready, why don't you go lay down and I'll make breakfast," he suggested. "No," she replied taking hold of his hand, "come with me. I'm always more relaxed when you're around," she smiled standing up and leading him up the stairs.

Donna laid next to John in their bed, "I don't think it's going to work," she sighed still staring at the ceiling, after laying in his arms for what felt like forever. She could feel his head move closer to hers as John kissed her cheek, "that's because you aren't giving it a chance. What happened to my Donna that isn't afraid," he joked. Donna scoffed at this, "I think she must have disappeared in the accident," she confessed. John pulled her tight against him, "you are her. You just have to remember how important you are," he smiled not easing up on his grip. Donna bit her lip, holding back tears, "I worry she is gone forever. That one day you will tire of waiting for her to reemerge and leave," she admitted. "Oh Donna, I could never leave you, even if I wanted to. The truth is you stole my heart a long time ago. I just wasn't aware," he proclaimed kissing her deeply trying to make her believe.

She blushed as he pulled back, turning to face him, "why does it feel you are keeping so much from me? Why do you and Jack suddenly change topics when I'm near or your face flashes with fear every time I remember something? It's like you don't want me to remember. Is that what it actually is? You are fearful I will remember something that happened between us and leave you," she accused. John tried to hide the hurt on his face with concern but she could tell the difference, "no. I. Uh. There is nothing I can think of I wouldn't want you to remember. We had so many good times. Why would I not want you to be able to remember and share in those memories," he stuttered. Donna scrunched her face, "I'm sorry love. My hormones have my brain running around in crazy directions. I cried at a commercial the other day," she apologized. "I know," he comforted lightly stroking her arm, "I imagine pregnancy is a tough time for anyone then you have the accident complicating things. It mustn't be much fun. You are a brilliant woman Donna Noble and if anyone can get through this I know you can," he cheered.

Between his arms breathing him in she listened to the sound of his heart beat, "I love you," she cooed. He smiled looking at her, "you're just with me for my looks," he joked. Donna scoffed, "a little vain are we," she laughed kissing him. John put his finger between their lips, "you're saying you don't think I'm pretty," he pouted. Donna shrugged her shoulders, "eh you're okay. Little skinny for my liking," she leaned back in, "now that bum of yours, is another story," she giggled as he moved his finger and reached up to meet her lips with his own. He pulled away, "you know there is enough time I could help you relax before we have to shower," he suggested. Donna licked her lips and moved her head down nibbling at his throat, "I can think of a few things we can do too," she breathed kissing his chest.

His fingers moved up her body, cupping her breasts as she adjusted and settled down on top him bracing herself with her hands against his chest. She gasped as she could feel him securely inside her and she began moving up and down on him gaining more pleasure with each of his thrusts. Bouncing faster up and down Donna clenched around him as he bit his lip moaning. His gaze looked into her soul as he grabbed her hips pulling her deeper onto him. Donna gasped and her eyes widened as she couldn't contain the moan that escaped from her causing a huge smile to John's face in excitement. Donna could hear John pant as she felt his warmth release into her. Breathing heavily she collapsed onto his chest, "molto bene," he whispered not wanting to startle her.

She lay there with his arms around her waist as John kissed the back of her neck, "do you want to shower first or shall I," he whispered in her ear. Donna smiled, "I'd suggest we shower at the same time but I don't know how clean we'd get," she laughed. "You go first then," he urged nibbling at hear ear. Donna climbed out of bed and out of his embrace, "okay," she sighed standing up and walking to the bathroom. Turning to go in the door she looked back at John and the grin that was spread across his face as he lay there in bed. She rolled her eyes, typical bloke for sure she thought reaching for a towel. Donna turned the water on and skived under it letting the warm drops beat down on her. She tried not to think about what awaited them in an hour or the worries that had plagued her the last few days as she looked down at her growing bump placing her hand on it, "everything's going to be okay," she said aloud trying to convince herself, "as long as John is here I can get through anything."

Donna was throwing on a turquoise maxi when John came back into the bedroom dripping wet, "you know maybe you are sort of pretty," she giggled as water dripped from his hair. "My prettiness has nothing on your beauty," he admired walking over to her. She raised her finger, "stop right there John Smith! Don't you dare get me wet," she ordered causing a smirk to run across his face, "what would happen if you got wet," he flirted. Donna shook her head, "no. I just got dried off and dressed. Don't you even think about it," she warned as he pulled her tight against his wet body and kissed her. "I swear sometimes you are no better than a five year old," she laughed placing her arms around his neck, "but that's why you love me," he entreated meeting their lips again. Donna looked over at the clock, "oi, spaceman you need to get dressed. We both know how you drive so hurry it up will ya," she said kissing him on the cheek and running down stairs.

They had been sitting in the room for what felt like forever, "what's taking her so long," Donna complained squeezing John's hand for comfort. He stood up, "let me go check," he suggested walking to the door and closing it behind him. Donna lay there on the table waiting with the last of her patience, "it's about time," she winked as he finally came back. He walked over kissing her head, "Doctor Jones was hung up, she just got in," he smiled. There was a knock on the door followed by it opening, "good afternoon Ms. Noble, Mr. Smith. How are you feeling Ms. Noble," she inquired. Donna smiled, "pregnant," she replied laughing. Doctor Jones opened the chart in her hand, "any headaches, or dizziness," she questioned, Donna shook her head, "no." "Okay then," Doctor Jones cheered warming her hands up against each other, "shall I have a look," she motioned to Donna walking towards her. Donna lifted the dress, puling the cloths up over her neither regions, as Doctor Jones moved her hands across Donna's belly feeling the baby within.

Donna smiled as John was holding her hand lightly running his thumb across her fingers, eagerly anticipating the next part of their visit. Doctor Jones moved to the sink, washing her hands and drying them. She walked over to the screen switching it on, plugging in the probe pausing to walk to the warmer and remove some gel, placing a dollop on the probe, "ready," she asked as Donna eagerly nodded. She placed the probe on Donna's bump, "it looks like a baby," she gasped, "a little bit alien but a baby none the less," she laughed. John and Martha looked at her shocked for a moment, before John started laughing, "looks more human to me," he chuckled winking at Martha. Doctor Jones turned back to the screen, moving the probe along Donna's stomach, zooming in and out checking the baby's health, "have you decided if you want to know the sex," she inquired. John and Donna looked at each other, "I think we want it to be a surprise," she stated looking at John for assurance. He nodded his head, "yeah. Sounds about right for our life, always nice to not know what to expect," he winked causing Donna's hair to rise. She swallowed hard, "is the baby healthy," she worried. Doctor Jones smiled at her, "absolutely perfect," she reassured.

That night Donna was busy dicing pork trying to finish dinner before she needed to eat everything in sight. These pregnancy cravings were really taking a lot out of her and sometimes John when she needed him to make a late night run Tesco for jelly babies. Jelly babies of all things she thought laughing. She had almost finished the last piece of pork when she felt it. At first she thought it felt like tiny bubbles or popcorn inside her popping but it turned into a more pronounced flutter before she realized it was the baby kicking, her baby, as she placed a hand on her stomach feeling it from the outside before yelling. "John," Donna hollered excitedly, "John, hurry come quick she yelled." She could hear his footsteps bounding down the stairs, "what's wrong? Is it time," he squeaked frantically running over to her. She smiled at the panicked look on his face, his eyes wide open, "no. It's too soon for that," she laughed, "everything is fine come here," she calmed him. John ran his hand through his thick brown hair walking the rest of the way to her. "Well hurry up silly," she prodded Donna took his hand placing it on to her belly pressing it firmly against her, "do you feel that," she asked. John looked at her confused, "feel what," he questioned. She shook her head, sighing, moving his hand to a different area and pressing firmly into her skin again. She watched as his eyes widened in disbelief and a smile overtook him, "is that," he began before Donna interrupted, "your son," she smiled John smirked back at her, "or daughter," he laughed kneeling down and pressing his other hand on the belly closing his eyes.

Donna could see images of a silver tree alone in a meadow of red grass with some beautiful fairy like creature flying about. She saw a little boy with John's hair and eyes running about, smile wide on his face. "Donna, Donna are you alright," she heard John call opening her eyes she smiled, "yes love," she replied ruffling his hair. John kissed her belly, "now you be good for mummy don't keep her up all night running," he joked standing. "I love you, ya know," she reaffirmed kissing him. He noticed the meat cooking on the stove, "is that dinner," he investigated. Donna turned to the stove to finish cutting the pork into tiny squares, "yes," she smiled. John walked closer to the pot, "what is it," he inquired reaching his face down to smell, "oi! If your mouth gets any closer you'll be having none," she spat as he jumped up away from the pot, "but what is it," he asked inquisitively. Donna added in the rest of the meat to the pot, "pork pies," she replied giving everything a stir. John's mouth dropped open, "you're making pork pies? Can you always be pregnant," he joked causing Donna to turn to him, "oi! Shut it you," she laughed smacking his arm as he pecked her on the cheek.

Watching John sleep was a rare treat Donna was able to partake in. Usually he woke first, in fact she had only woken a handful of times before him. She laid there on her side with his arm around her waist watching as he slowly breathed in and out. She couldn't help but grin as his eyelashes slightly fluttered. She figured he must be dreaming. Her sleeping fiancé, how angelic he looked while sleeping she thought. His hair was a mess, untamed as usual, the tips falling over his forehead just barley reaching his eyes, Donna reached up to move it and caress his cheek but as she touched his forehead she felt as if she was being sucked down a hole. She was watching a blue box overcome in lava as it was destroyed on a screen. The pain and despair she felt, her heart was broken and she was crying as someone squeezed her hand. Looking down at her hand she noticed she was John and he was holding the hand of a young blond haired woman. Confused Donna figured she had to be dreaming still, but why was she dreaming she was John and what was going on?

She tried to look around but all she could do was staring as that blue box as it vanished. Suddenly she felt the baby kick, reaching her hand to her stomach everything went black again as she opened her eyes, looking down at her bump and John still asleep. Rubbing her stomach she rolled onto her back trying to place what had just happened. She felt John move in the bed next to her, "morning," he cooed scooting closer and kissing her neck. Donna ran her free hand through his hair causing him to moan, "morning," she echoed laughing. "Did you sleep well," she inquired scratching at the back of his neck. John nuzzled into her hand, "fine," he answered placing his hand on her belly, "and you," he mumbled. Donna smiled, "yeah. We both did," she told him still playing with his hair.

Kissing her neck again he then nibbled it lightly, "oi, none of that. Mum's going to be around soon. Need to get dressed," she stated not wanting him to stop. "Does she have to come over," he pouted. Donna chuckled, "it was your idea dumbo," she reminded him slithering out from under his arm and going to the closet. John rolled to his back placing his hands behind his head, "I think I'll go visit Jack today," he started but Donna interrupted him first, "oh no you don't. You have to be here to move furniture," she quoted with her fingers, "rather to keep me civil," she winked. He was hastened by a knock on their door, "you better hurry up. You know how Mum hates to be kept waiting," Donna warned. John rolled his eyes, "go down without me," he sighed kissing her cheek. Donna eyed him, "if you aren't down in fifteen minutes I'm sending search parties," she told him walking out the door.

Sylvia had her arms full of books, "where is that man of yours," she demanded as Donna opened the door, "he's upstairs getting dressed," she replied. Sylvia set down the books on the table, "I have more in the car for him to get," she tisked. Donna looked at the pile she had brought with her, "why don't we start with these Mum," she suggested, "I don't want anything too fancy. Wouldn't be us." Sylvia started making herself coffee, "if you would find out what that baby is you would have so many more options," she reprimanded. Donna closed her eyes to prevent rolling them, "Mum I told you, we want it to be a surprise. I rather like surprises," she smiled opening them again. Sylvia glared at John as he walked down the stairs, "it's rather obvious you like surprises," she shot more so at John than at Donna. "Good morning Sylvia," John cheered walking over and making himself some tea. Sylvia ignored him, walking to the table and sitting down, "I haven't forgiven him yet," she told Donna. Donna glanced up at John, "for what," she asked as Sylvia opened one of the books, "for him impregnating you," she announced causing Donna to burst out laughing. Sylvia glared at her and then John, "sorry Mum. Okay. Um, I was thinking about a cream color for the room," she stuttered trying to calm herself. Sylvia scrunched her face at this, "cream? Yellow is so much more traditional," she suggested. Donna rolled her eyes before she could stop herself, "yeah, cause we're so traditional. Middle aged, pregnant and unmarried," she snorted, Sylvia stopping her with her icy glare.

Three hours later, they had the color of the room picked out, star shine, a cot, Moses basket, changer, dresser, bouncer, swing, pram, travel seat and bag right down to the bedding which Donna chose to be a darker cream with brown stars and writing saying twinkle, twinkle little star. Even if her Mum did try to talk her out of choosing something so light for a newborn it was what she wanted. Amazing enough, Donna hadn't had a horrible time picking these items out with her Mum either. Sylvia packed her books back up, "I'll put the orders out for these in the morning," she said looking around their living room, "why haven't you decorated for Christmas," she asked begrudgingly. Donna looked at John who was sitting in the corner after moving his entire office there so Sylvia could measure the room, "I guess we aren't exactly Christmas people," she replied.

John smiled, "I don't mind Christmas," he interrupted, "just not a fan of trees." "Or ornaments," Donna chipped in causing Sylvia and John to stare at her, "what? Mum you know I've never been a fan of Christmas," she shot. Sylvia sighed, "yes. I know. I take it you two are planning on skipping Christmas dinner then too," she inferred. Donna frowned, "he doesn't do that sort of thing," John stood up shocked as Donna was confused as to why she said that. He walked over to them, "I might as well. I know you always cook a lot and it's out first Christmas we'll have really spent together," he suggested trying to appease Sylvia. Sylvia smiled in achievement, "good. I will count you two in then. No surprises or other arrangements popping up you understand," she intoned looking at John. He nodded, "got it," he cheered walking her to the door and closing it behind her.

Donna walked up to him, placing her hands on his chest, "I love you," she cooed kissing him as he wrapped his long arms around her, "you better. I just volunteered to spend Christmas with Sylvia Noble," he replied. She closed her eyes as he held onto her, "do you think she's right? Should we decorate? I mean what about when the baby comes," she wondered aloud. John kissed her forehead, "Donna we don't have to do anything you don't want to," he told her, "it's been a long day. How about some supper," he suggested. Donna smiled at him, "are you offering to cook," she winked.

John had been acting odd the last few days, Donna couldn't put her finger on it but she worried it was the idea of spending Christmas with her Mum. They were in the middle of lunch when he started staring far away again, like he could hear something that wasn't there. Just another thing he wasn't sharing she thought as she got up to clear her empty plates off the table, "oh Donna. I could have done that," he told her coming back to. She turned around leaning against the sink, "you were a bit preoccupied," she pointed out. He frowned standing up, "I'm sorry. I guess I've been a bit absent minded lately," he apologized. "I couldn't tell," she shot. John shook his head, "Donna," he started. "No, don't Donna me, John Smith. It's rather obvious you've been somewhere else this past week. You won't talk to me about it. So I figure it is either the idea of having to go to Christmas at Mums, which I can't really blame you, but Gramps will be there so it's not that horrible because I see how wonderful you two get on or dad shock," she blurted causing John to gulp loudly, "I take it's the latter then yeah?" John walked closer to her, "no it isn't Donna. I just have some things from work weighing on my mind," he confessed. She stepped away from him reaching for his dishes to put in the sink along with hers, "John Smith who has the weight of the world on his shoulders. How do we ever survive a Christmas without him," she ranted causing him to laugh at the unknown acuity of her statement. She glared at him, "oi, you think it's funny then? Your wife is worried about you. You refuse or are unable to tell her what's going on at work with your research and meanwhile," she trailed off reaching for her head wincing in pain.

Rushing over to her he caught her before she hit the floor, "what's wrong," he worried. He noticed Donna's eyes were glazed over and she was crying. Donna felt intense pain at the sound of a lullaby in her head. It was almost as if it was calling to her, sounding so familiar yet different and distinct at the same time, not as sad as the last time she heard their song. "Donna," she heard John calling, "Donna, are you alright," he begged waiting for a response. Donna came back to reality looking into his eyes, "yes love. I just. I don't know. Never mind," she assured herself. He was holding her in his arms, "what happened? Does your head still hurt? Did you hear something," he questioned. She gasped, "why do you think I would have heard something," she asked. Worry danced across his face as if he realized what had happened, "did you hear a song," he pushed. She was so shocked that he would ask that in the first place that all she could do was nod, "but how," she started. He interrupted, "shhh. I heard it too. Must have been one of the neighbors," he lied, "let's get you up to bed so you can relax," he suggested helping her to her feet.

The music continued to come to her more and more frequently over the next couple of days. That didn't concern her or John as much as the headaches that accompanied them. John was really attentive, told her she needed to rest up. He waited on her, making her feel like a princess, breakfast in bed, tea, bringing her presents so she could wrap them. He was going to have this doting Dad and husband thing down by the time the baby arrived for sure. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Donna wished it was any other holiday but Christmas. Oh how she dreaded Christmas and it seemed John dreaded it even more although he tried not to let on.

Flipping through the pages of the most recent magazine John had bought her was doing little to occupy her time but she wouldn't let that on to John, she felt bad enough she was running him ragged with these headaches the last few days on top of whatever was bothering him from work. John came in bring her tea again, "how are you feeling," he asked sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled sitting up to kiss him, "better now that you are here," she cooed resulting in a frown from John, "what," she worried. He took a deep breath, "something's come up. They need me to help out," he began. "But it's Christmas," Donna whined pouting, "you can't make me do it all by myself," she shot. John tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, "it's just for tonight. There is nothing else I can do," he pled. Donna sighed, "okay," she gave in. John stood up, "okay what do you want me to pack for you," he questioned removing a suitcase from the closet shelf, "what," she chirped. John turned to face her, "you're going to spend a couple nights at your Mums. I'll be there for Christmas," he told her as she began to protest, "Donna I want to know you are safe while I'm at work. With the headaches increasing and you hearing music, I need to know you are safe and around people who can help you if something were to happen," he explained.

Tears started to form in her eyes, "you think I'm daft don't you," she cried. John walked next to her, "Donna no. I just want you safe. I need you safe. I promise your headaches will lessen and you will stop hearing music really soon. I can feel it," he winked. She forced a smile, "do I have to go over tonight," she pled. John nodded, "yes. Your mum knows you're coming and I'll drop you off on my way out of town love," he told her, "hey, hey. There's no need to cry. I'll be back before you know it," he soothed. Donna hugged him tight but not as tight as he pulled her to him in his arms. She knew what he said but she also knew there was something so much more to it. Something big was about to happen. She could feel it, "promise you'll come back to me John. Promise me," she begged. He loosened his grip kissing her plump, salty, tear streamed lips, "there is nothing that will keep me away from you and our child," he promised pulling her tight again.

It felt odd to be back in her Mum's house. John had left a few hours ago and it wasn't sitting right with her, something felt wrong. Between the deafening thunder and lightning and the baby's frantic movements, there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight. Slowly she made her way down the now unfamiliar stairs, Gramps was in the kitchen staring outside at the weather, matter of fact he looked rather worried, "everything alright Gramps," she prodded sitting down at the kitchen table. He turned around startled at her presence, "yeah. Just bad dreams sweetheart," he confessed. Donna smiled, "wanna trade," she joked. Wilf turned away from the window sitting down by his granddaughter, "do you know where John went," he inquired. Donna shook her head, "all I know is he's out of town on business. He promised if there was any other way he'd not have gone but," she trailed off. Wilf reached for her hand, "can you call him? Can you get a hold of him," he desperately asked. Donna nodded, "yeah. He has his cell," she said standing up, walking to the table in the living room where her phone was and dialing it but it went straight to voicemail, "hey love. It's your oven checking in with you. Give me a call okay? I love you," she smiled hanging up, "he must be asleep," she reasoned. "Yeah, you're right," Wilf agreed, "fancy watching some telly," he suggested standing up and walking to the living room, "yeah," Donna thought aloud, "might be nice to get my mind off things."

Donna only had one dream that night, she woke in her Mum's living room after having fallen asleep on the couch, John standing over her in a brown pinstripe suit with dark blue shirt and long brown jacket. He was smiling at her, whispering 'you're alright, you're safe,' before taking her up to her bed and placing a blanket over her. When she woke up she was indeed upstairs in her old bedroom. Sitting up she looked next to her for John but he wasn't there, instead moving on to check her cell for any missed calls but no one had called her, especially not the one person she wanted to. Wilf was in the kitchen when she woke, "good morning sweetheart," he cheered as she walked in, "kettle should still be warm," he told her. Donna walked over pouring herself a cup, "has John called," she asked. Wilf shook his head, "not on the house phone what about your cell," he inquired. Donna shook her head, "already checked," she replied setting her cell on the kitchen table. Wilf frowned, "will you try him again," he pleaded. She reached for her phone, dialing his number again, "I'm really kind of busy you know," he answered. Donna smiled, "I know," she replied as she heard a ship blow in the distance, "Gramps wanted me to call you. He's worried. Wants to talk to you," she told him. John sighed, "put him on. And hey, I love you," he called. She chuckled, "I love you too," she echoed, handing the phone to Wilf.

Wilf took the cell in his hand placing it to his ear, "I keep seeing thing, Doctor, I. This face at night," he started walking outside, "oi, my phone, my fiancé," Donna called to no avail. Why had he called John Doctor, well he did have a PHD but she had only heard him call him John before. Come to think of it Jack called him Doctor too when she wasn't around. Donna stood up looking out the window at her Gramps on the phone, was he crying? Wait, no he was laughing, okay. She watched as he closed the phone, wiping his eyes, and came back in the house. She could see tears in his eyes, "everything alright," she asked as he handed her phone back to her. "Yes sweetheart," he said kissing the side of her head, "everything's fine." Donna wasn't sure why but she didn't believe a lick of it.

The whole day had gone by slowly, even the baby seemed to be relaxing not moving much. Donna couldn't believe how easy her Mum was making it being at home, like something had changed between them, not one unkind word to her all day. Blimey, she missed John, she hadn't been without him since, well she couldn't remember but she knew she didn't like it. She was sitting on the couch watching telly with her Mum and Gramps when the baby kicked into gear. It was a sharp pain, it was definably a kick but it was unusual. Then another one came, and another, panicked like a warning, Donna placed her hands on her belly, "shhhh," she calmed causing her Mum and Gramps to look concerned. Donna smile, "baby's just kicking is all," she paused, feeling a huge shift inside her, "or doing flips," she laughed trying not to wince in pain. John would be able to calm the baby down but he was gone. It was Christmas Eve and he wasn't home. Where was he? Then as suddenly as the baby's panicked activity began it ceased, "well I guess he tired himself out. Might as well turn in myself," she said standing up and making her way upstairs, still wishing John was here.

Donna woke to the smell of bacon and French toast, oh how she had missed Christmas mornings at her Mums, even if it was Christmas. She got dressed before making her way downstairs, "merry Christmas," Wilf cheered kissing her cheek, Donna forced a smile, "merry Christmas," she repeated back. Her Mum was at the stove, flipping French toast, "merry Christmas Mum," she said kissing Sylvia on the cheek. Sylvia turned facing her and hugged her, not a forced hug but a truly genuine hug, "merry Christmas Donna," she cheered. Donna enjoyed the feeling of her Mum's arms around her, unable to remember the last time they had hugged, it must have been shortly after Dad passed she thought. Sylvia let go, "sit you. Let's feed that grandchild of mine," she motioned to the chair, Donna followed her orders as Sylvia brought her a plate full of French toast, eggs and bacon, "I can't eat all this," she scoffed. Sylvia eyed her, as Wilf was working on his and brought a plate of her own to the table, "I'm sure you can make an attempt. Have I told you how good it is to have you home," she asked. Donna almost choked on the bite she was swallowing, "no Mum you haven't. But it feels good to be home too," she smiled.

After finishing breakfast Donna helped Sylvia clear the table, "thank you," she told her daughter. I could really get used to this happier Mum Donna thought to herself. Sylvia put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, "margaritas and presents," she suggested. Donna frowned, "but John isn't here. He promised he'd be here. Let me give him a call," she hesitated before pulling her cell out of her jeans, calling John but the phone ran until his voicemail began, "okay," she sighed, "I'll make you a margarita and then we can open presents," she gave in. Donna rummaged through the fridge looking for her required ingredients, popping them in a blender before running upstairs to grab Mum and Gramps's presents.

"Here you go," she cheered handing Wilf a package wrapped in cream colored paper with red trees decorating the outside and her Mum one wrapped in pink paper decorated with pastel polka dots and a simple red bow. She walked over pouring her Mum a margarita, "now then steady on it's never too early for margaritas, that's what I say. Just wish I could drink them. I forgot to get lemons so I used oranges instead it's all fruit. Same difference," she sighed. Sylvia held her present before her, "oh, now that's lovely. Look at that absolutely beautiful. Oh 'love from Donna' did you keep the receipt," she questioned, "yes I did," she shot handing her Mum a margarita and noticing Wilf's frown at the book she bought him. "Come on Gramps. You've been a right misery ever since you got up. Do you like it then, the book," she smiled standing next to him. Wilf looked at the book then up at her again, "Joshua Naismith? I mean, what did you get me this for," he inquired. He doesn't like it Donna thought, "I don't know I just saw it in the shop and thought of you. It just felt like the sort of thing you should have," she said blankly.

Sylvia interrupted them with her laughter, startling Donna, "oh look at that that's from Charlie Morton. Isn't that rude," she giggled holding the card up for Donna to see. She looked over at the card depicting a half naked sexy Santa clause giggling like a school girl upon taking the card to look at it better. Sylvia stood up handing her daughter a square box decorated in gold stars, Donna took it smiling. Sitting down to open it, after removing the top there was gold tissue paper, she opened the tissue paper to each side seeing a slightly yellowed gown. She took the gown in her hands, holding it up to get a better look. She could tell it was white and old. It was long and flared out towards the bottom with a lace overlay and tiny buttons on the top, "just in case you do have a girl," Sylvia chirped, "it is the same one you wore and all of us have since Grandma," she explained. Donna blinked through her tears, setting the dress back down to wipe the ones that escaped away before standing up and hugging Sylvia, "it's wonderful Mum," she thanked.

They were still in the kitchen when Donna tried to call John but it went to voicemail again. Rather than let her mind get the best of her she decided to help her Mum string popcorn for the Christmas tree that still needed to be decorated. Wilf looked up at the telly, "it's the Queen's speech sit down, show respect. Come on," he called walking into the living room to sit down and watch it, "all right now she's on, she's on. It's our sovereign," Gramps called. Donna stayed in the kitchen with Sylvia stringing popcorn; she couldn't believe how much fun this was around her family, what had changed in the last two years. "Can you see that," her Gramps asked Donna looked up to see the Queen standing in front of a Christmas tree wearing a light blue dress, "frankly I'd tell her majesty it's time for trouser suits," she laughed turning her attention back to the popcorn and her Mum's conversation. Donna and her Mum were laughing; she couldn't remember getting on this well before it must be all the baby stuff she figured.

She was enjoying this time with her Mum, it was almost like she never had the chance to meet this version. Happy, her Mum was happy she realized as they hung the popcorn strand on the tree. Sylvia brought out a box full of old wooden ornaments, and started hanging them. Donna reached for a wooden train engine to hang it, "ouch," she squeaked looking down at her finger where there was a tiny sliver. Donna tried to pull it out with her nails, "let me go get tweezers," Sylvia said walking into the kitchen. Donna looked around at her house, at all the family memories and her bump. Where was John she thought pulling her cell phone out to give him another ring ending in the same result, "Mum, where are those tweezers," she called walking into the kitchen when she didn't answer. Walking in she noticed the back doors were wide open, "Mum? Gramps? I'm a bit old for hide and seek," she scoffed closing the doors.

She was walking back into the living room when she heard her Mum outside yelling, "Mum," she called going to the front door and walking outside, "come back here. Come back here, I said. Come back," Sylvia shouted while standing at the street. Donna looked around but there was no one, "are you shouting at thing air," she laughed. Sylvia turned to her, "yes. Possibly. Yes," she nodded walking back to the house. Donna shook her head, "where did Gramps go," she questioned. "Oh. He went out," she stuttered.

Donna was sitting at the kitchen table, going through a baby name book as Sylvia talked about past Christmases. None of the names felt right, maybe it was because John wasn't here she thought and now Gramps was off. It was a good thing she was getting on so well with her Mum. Sylvia paused raising her hand to her forehead, shaking her head once, "there's a face. Something's wrong," she paused rubbing her face. Donna watched her, "what's wrong," she worried but Sylvia didn't respond she just kept rubbing her face with her eyes closed, giving her head another shake. Donna grabbed her cell phone calling Gramps, it kept ringing, come on pick up she thought, "Donna," he yelled into her ear. She bit back tears, "where are you? It's Mum. Something's wrong with her," she whimpered.

Sylvia stood there staring blankly at Donna, "there's his face," she whispered as she began blinking more rapid than normal shaking her head again. "Wait a minute. I mean, what about you? Can't you see anything," Wilf questioned. Donna took a deep breath, "I can see her that's bad enough," she quietly argued, "not now Winston," she heard her Gramps say before the line clicked off. He hung up on her, first John is off unreachable and now Gramps puts her on hold. Just then Sylvia's head started shaking back and forth at super speeds, becoming a blur, "he can't have," she heard a familiar voice yell through the phone, "what is it," her Gramps yelled back. Was that John? Was he with her Gramps? No, she was imaging things in her scared state. The shaking slowed down but instead of her Mum's face appeared one of a bleached blond male smiling at her. She backed away, scared out into the living room, "she changed. Grandad," Donna gasped, "it's like, like the sort of thing that happened before," she cried as alien images flashed before her eyes and pain shot through her head, "my head! Oh my head! My head," she yelped clutching it as the searing light tore through her mind.

Donna tried to hold onto his voice, onto something real, trying to calm herself work through the pain, "Doctor! She's starting to remember," Wilf cried, "what is it? What have you done, you monster," he accused. She heard another voice, "oh I'm sorry, are you talking to me," it questioned. "Or to me," it asked sounding further away, "or to me," another repeated, "breaking news I'm everyone and everyone in the world is me," the same voice continued, "the human race was always your favorite Doctor. But now there is no human race. There is only the Master race," it laughed. She heard the phone click. He had hung up on her, seriously?

She ran outside and down into the alley, trying to calling John again, desperate to hear his voice, to know he was okay, but once again he didn't answer. So she tried her Gramps again, hoping they had just lost the connection. It rang and rang she thought he was going to send her to voice mail until it stopped ringing, "Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me," she pleaded, "I ran out. Everyone was changing." All she heard was quiet, "Gramps, I can't hear you. Are you there," she begged, "are you still there can you hear me," she pleaded. "Say goodbye to the freak granddad," she heard that same voice from earlier say. Wilf started yelling, "Donna get out of there. Look just get out of there I'm telling you to run," he urged. She took off unsure where she was going or what was happening. She heard the other man, "she's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane red alert," it ordered. "What do I do she cried," unsure of herself of what was happening, fearful for her child, "run sweetheart that's all run for your life," Wilf hollered.

Donna ran down the alley before seeing a man, the same one her Mum had turned into. She stopped trying to turn back but another one appeared there, "there's more of them," she whimpered. "Donna? What's happening? Are you still there," her Gramps screamed as yet another appeared. "They're everywhere," she cried, he screamed her name but Donna was focusing on the mob closing in on her, "oh I'm starving," one in a pink shirt smiled as more continued to appear. She could hear the desperation in her Gramps voice, "look I'm telling you to run Donna. Just run sweet heart. Just run," he pleaded. She looked back and forth as they continued to come closer, "I'm still hungry," another one in a blue fleece called.

The pain in Donna's head returned, almost crippling her, "it's not just them. I see those things again," she whispered as images crossed her mind, "those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp," she wondered aloud. She could hear her Gramps crying through the phone, "Donna don't think about that. Donna, my love, don't," he begged as she clutched her head the pain swelling within. He knees started to wobble as images began to flash again, "it. It hurts. My head it keeps getting hotter and hotter and hotter and hotter," she echoed praying for relief. Then she saw John's face, he was soaking wet. Donna couldn't take it anymore; she screamed submitting to the pain. She closed her eyes as golden light shot from her knocking all the men down. Opening her eyes she clutched her stomach and the child within it, "I don't want to die," she whimpered as everything went black and she collapsed.

"Donna can you hear me? Donna? It's me, I'm here. You're safe. You're home," John pled, but he sounded so far away. Opening her eyes the first thing Donna saw was John's big brown eyes, "John," she gasped sitting up and hugging him tight. She was surprised by the ferocity that he hugged her back, oh how she had missed those long arms around her. How warm he felt against her chilled skin. She threaded her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck noticing a knot, his breathing quickened as her fingers investigated it, "what happened? Did I miss something again," she asked pulling back, taking in his features. He had cuts across his face and his clothing was torn all over, "John what happened," she gasped seeing the sadness in his eyes. He tried to force a smile, "you were in the street," he started. Donna interjected, "I was what," she shot. John pursed his lips together, "I found you collapsed in the street," he finished.

Donna watched his face, how old he looked, how sad, "okay, but what about you? What happened to you? Where were you today John," she inquired. He sighed, "Donna, my love. I have something I need to tell you," he paused tucking a ginger curl behind her ear, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but Wilfred. He's gone," he softly admitted. Donna searched his eyes, "gone how," she pushed. John dropped his gaze, "he died saving my life," he whispered. Donna pulled John close to her again crying in his arms, "oh John," she soothed. She could feel his tears on her shoulder, in the time she could remember she'd seen him tear up but never really seen him cry. It all began to sink in, her Gramps was dead, he gave his life for her fiancé, she smiled lightly through the tears that were falling from her own eyes. He gave her the best Christmas present ever, a future with her family.

Sitting there with the father to her child in her arms she was overcome with the urge to comfort John, "it wasn't your fault," she said. John pulled back looking into her eyes, "you weren't there," he began. "No. Gramps wouldn't want you to be like this. If you blame yourself then you might as well blame me too," she told him. He searched her eyes for understanding, "Gramps knew how much I loved you. He would have done anything to protect me. Don't you see? That's exactly what he did. He saved your life so we could be together," she cried as she took John's hand placing it on her belly, "I think if it is a boy Wilfred would be good. Yeah," she suggested. His lip trembled, "yeah. Wilfred Geoffrey Noble," he smiled. Donna shook her head, "no. Wilfred Geoffrey Smith," she corrected pulling him back into a hug.

She looked around at the living room, broken glass scattered across the floor, "where's Mum," she asked. John pulled back, "she's up in her room lying down," he answered. Donna bit her lip, "does she know," she stammered. John nodded, "yeah. I told her," he confessed tears still in his eyes, "she'll be okay. She thanked me for being there with him but it wasn't like that Donna. He wasn't supposed to die, I was," he trembled. She shifted, placing her feet on the ground to stand up, "come on," she said taking his hand leading him into the kitchen and sitting him down on a chair, inventorying his brown pinstripe suit with light blue shirt and brown tie torn all over, "wait here," she told him walking up to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet retrieving the first aid kit, checking in on her Mum, who was sleeping, before going back down stairs to John.

He was still sitting where she left him, his head resting on his hand; he looked so defeated she thought. Setting the supplies down on the table she filed a bowl with water, dipping a towel into it bringing it to his skin. He winced as the towel grazed the cut on his right eyebrow. Opening the first aid kit, she applied E45 after cleaning the wound and reached for a bandage, "no," he whispered, "I want to see them." She could see the rawness in his eyes after this horrible day, she didn't speak, just sat the bandage back down moving onto the cut on his right cheek under his eye to the side of his nose, giving it the same treatment as the previous one. She treated each wound one by one, the one on his upper lip, on his right ear, the bottom of his chin, above his life eyebrow, on his left cheek below his eye and tending to his hands, cleaning then anointing the cut with antibiotic ointment. She stood there searching his face but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Carefully taking his head in her hands she bent down and kissed his hair, leaning his head against her bump stroking his hair. He wrapped his arms around her, desperately pulling her close. They stood there in silence; she wasn't going to push him for details if he wasn't ready to talk about it. She could feel tears on her belly, "I was willing to die, willing to give my life. If it meant you would be safe. My friend, he gave his life for me. And Wilfred, he came back for me. To save me," he croaked. Donna, cradled him in her arms, "you would have done the same," she assured him. He took a deep breath, "that's the point. It should have been me. He wanted to save me but I should have saved him. I watched him die Donna, for me. He took my place," he trembled. She placed her hands on either side of his face carefully forcing him to look at her, "I don't blame you John," she cried, "if you would have died I wouldn't have been able to breathe. Gramps knew that. He knew how important you are to me and the baby. I believe he's with my Gram and they're together. Don't you see John if you died so much more would have been lost," she wept. John stood up taking her in his arms, "shhh," he comforted leaning her head against his shoulder she hugged him back tight, "I love you," she mumbled into his chest.

Donna crept back upstairs to check on her Mum who was still napping. She decided that she might as well be useful and clean up the broken glass and fallen items around the house. What all had she missed. She wanted to ask John, to get answers but it was clear he wasn't ready to talk about those things. She practically had to force him into the shower to ease his sore muscles and lay down with him until he fell asleep. She walked over near the banister sweeping up the broken snow globes that had fallen, one of the many messed that needed to be cleaned. She had just got the last of the glass into the basked when she heard a shrill cry, running up the stairs as fast as she could to check on her Mum she noticed she was fast asleep, "no," she heard John yell. She hurried down the hall opening her bedroom door seeing John flailing about in his sleep. Rushing to the bed gathering him up in her arms she tried to calm him, "John, love, it's just a bad dream," she softly spoke in his ear. Feeling her presence he desperately clutched her nearer to him, his arms around her waist and head on her chest. Donna began stroking his hair, something that always relaxed him, and surely the wailing and need in his moans disappeared shortly.

Gramps had taken John in like his own son, welcomed him into the family with open arms even though they weren't married. She knew that John adored him as much as he did John, the way they would go off to the allotment to watch stars, and discuss aliens when they didn't think she was around. She didn't think until now that maybe for John, this was like watching one of his parent's die. She began weeping quietly thinking of how it felt to watch her Dad go through everything as the cancer overtook him and now her Gramps who had become a surrogate father to her and John was gone too. How he had cheered her on, kept her secrets, he always was her partner in crime, even when no one else had faith in her, until John that is. "What's wrong," John asked startling her, she laughed at her fright, "nothing love," she said. John ran his right hand over her bump, "why are you crying," he questioned. Donna sighed, leaning her head on the pillow, "I was just thinking about my Dad," she admitted. They could hear the stairs creek as Sylvia made her way down them. John looked worried, "let me go. You rest. There is more for me to clean anyway," she kissed him as she stood up.

Sylvia was standing in the kitchen staring at the mess needing to be cleaned when Donna walked in. She hugged her Mum tight, "I'm sorry Mum," she apologized, "sit I'll make you a cuppa." Sylvia picked up one of the fallen chairs up righting it and sitting. Donna put the kettle on, turning back to the disaster that was their kitchen. Retrieving the broom she began to sweep up the broken glass, china and popcorn that intermingled on the floor, "I told him not to go," Sylvia blankly said. Donna paused watching her mother, "I asked him to come back, not to go with John. I don't blame him, everyone wants an adventure. I don't blame John either. Dad loved doting on you, all he wanted was for you to get your memory back and be happy, to realize how special you are. This was his way of doing that, by making sure you would never be alone," Sylvia continued. Donna bit her lip trying to prevent it from quivering as the kettle began to scream. She reached for it pouring a cup for her Mum and one for herself. She placed them on the table, turning another chair proper so she could sit down, "I suppose he's with Gram eh," she offered. Sylvia smiled through her tear logged eyes, "yes," she nodded.

Over the next week and a half, things returned to normal. People moved on, repaired the damage of the massive earthquakes that had happened due to the sun's extreme flares. Scientists couldn't explain why the sun had shifted so vigorously causing such a spasm in the atmosphere and it ended up being just another unanswered question in the recent months. Donna was spending quite a bit of time at her Mum's helping get the house back in order and planning Gramps funeral, while John focused on getting their house back in order even though she told him she could manage. The New Year wasn't as bright as she had originally envisioned but she had her Mum, her fiancé and the baby on the way to keep her grounded.

Lying in his arms is all she ever wanted. Donna snuggled into him more, not wanting to wake up, not wanting to face the day. She kissed his arm that lay around her shoulder knowing he was awake, "morning," she softly said. John stroked his other hand across her belly, "good morning," he gloomily replied tucking his face next to her ear, pulling her closer to him. She stared at their dry cleaning hanging on the over the closet door, a visible reminder of what awaited today. Just another day she thought to herself starting to get up, "don't go," he whispered into her ear griping onto her desperately. She settled back into him, "what time is it," she asked. "Nine oh seven," he accurately told her, "John," she gasped. We have to be there in an hour," she scolded kissing his arm and standing up. She quickly headed to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and sweeping some of her hair into a clip. Finishing this, she went back into the bedroom to get dressed seeing that John was still lying on the bed.

She walked over to him, leaning over kissing his cheek, "come on love. We need to hurry. I told Mum we'd pick her up at ten," she sighed. He rolled onto his back as she retrieved her dress from the hanger sliding the black scoop neck dress up over her thighs and bump, onto her arms, "can you help me," she questioned pulling her hair off her back and peering at him over her shoulder. He watched her smiling, coming to aid her he slowly zipped up the back, kissing the crook of her neck before turning to the bathroom himself. She couldn't help but frown at his forced reactions. Donna could tell he was trying to pretend everything was alright but it obviously wasn't. She sat on her bed strapping her heels on as John came back into the room removing his dry cleaning bag from the closet door to get dressed. His eyes had lacked their natural luster, since the incident.

"Let me help," she suggested walking over to him as he forced another smile. Reaching for his tie, she placed it under his collar, tucking it around, under and through before tightening it. Her hand lingered on his chest while she searched his eyes for a glimpse of the man he was a few days ago, "I'm fine," he stated somehow sensing her worry, Donna frowned, "we both know that isn't the case," she pushed. His shoulders slumped as his eyes darkened, "it should have been me," he pouted, his bottom lip protruding. Then Donna did something she instantly regretted meeting her palm to his cheek leaving a bright red mark where they had been introduced, "what was that for," he squealed. "You, John Smith," she returned. He looked at her confused, "that hurt yeah? That's because you're alive. You're here and you're alive with me and the baby," she confronted forcing his hand onto her protruding stomach. She looked in his eyes hoping to see some sort of recognition or spark but they were dulled by the sadness that existed inside him, the weight of the world on his shoulders. Not wanting to leave him alone with his thoughts she slumped onto the bed hiding her face in her hands attempting to hide the tears streaming uncontrollably from her eyes.

Sitting next to her, carefully avoiding his vest and jacket, John placed his arm around her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sighed. She glared at him from behind her tear filled eyes, "don't. I wouldn't be crying if it weren't for these damn hormones," she growled standing up to fix her makeup. She wanted to hug him, she knew he was having a hard time but she was so mad that he would say that. Didn't he want to be here with her? Was being dead really better than having a baby and being engaged? Or was he simply like this every time someone died in his name? She paused, realizing her last thought, looking at her tear strewn face in the mirror, was her Gramps not the first? Is that why her Mum had pleaded with her to come stay with them blaming her accident on John? She glanced down at the silver watch on her left wrist; there was no time to think about this now.

The unbearable silence lasted between them longer than ever before. Even her Mum had sensed something when they arrived to pick her up. The three of them stood outside the church, Donna standing next to Sylvia with John slightly behind Donna to her other side. Seeing the black car approach Donna bit her lip trying to prevent more tears from falling. Glancing at her Mum, she noticed not a single tear was fighting to get out. Suddenly she felt a warm tender hand in hers; he always did tend to be less susceptible to the weather than she. Feeling his presence at her side she let a tiny smile escape as the car parked in front of them. Four fellow veterans removed the casket slowly from the back, draped across it, the flag of his Queen, the one he had served so many years ago. Solemnly they followed sitting in the front pew to the left. A photo of Wilfred in his uniform, another of him and Eileen on their wedding day and one of him holding Donna as a baby were framed standing across the front.

Donna faded in and out as the reverend spoke, "there is an appointed time for everything and a time for every affair under the heavens. A time to be born and a time to die," he began. She stared down at her blossoming belly, instinctively placing a hand of protection over it. In a few months their child would be here, never having the opportunity to know its granddad or great granddad. She looked at John who was still holding her hand, sorrow evident across his face before looking back at the reverend, "a time to kill and a time to heal, a time to tear down and a time to build, a time to weep and a time to laugh, a time to mourn and a time to dance." She wondered if she would ever get her time to dance. It didn't feel right now, having a celebration when the two most important men in her life would never be there, maybe just something small with the two of them and her Mum. Startled back to the present by John letting go of her hand she watched him stand, stepping up to the podium. Unaware he had planned this she wasn't surprised by it either.

She listened as he cleared his throat, "I was lucky to know Wilfred these past two years. I would have been proud to call him my Dad. We had what I would like to think was a special relationship since we met. I like to think it had something to do with the love we both shared for his granddaughter," he paused smiling at Donna. "I shared things with him that I hadn't with my own family. Wilfred was always there, never judging, cheering me up when I was down, forcing me to get past myself and threatening me when I needed it. Especially when it came to his beloved granddaughter, when I first shared my feelings for Donna with him he made me promise to take care of her and told me that if I didn't I would have to answer to him. Even in the end he was thinking of others before himself," John paused staring into Donna's eyes. He looked out at all those gathered in the church, "when our child is born, he or she will hear stories of how wonderful their great grandfather was. How even in his final moments, he chose the hardest thing to do simply because he believed it was the right thing to do," John stopped pursing his lips taking a deep breath before he stepped down finding his way back to Donna. As others spoke about their times spent with Wilf, Donna scooted in closer to John as he placed his arm around her. She kissed his cheek quickly then moved her mouth beside his ear, "thank you," she whispered to him as he tightened his arm around her.

Approaching the Union Jacked draped casket Donna shakily placed her hand it, closing her eyes as tears fell and her lip trembled, "good bye," she whispered following in the direction her Mum had gone. John followed as everyone began to meet in the rectory after, "Donna, can I steal you for a minute," he interrupted. Donna smiled bidding well to another unrecognizable face as John took her hand leading her out of the room, "what's wrong," she harshly inquired once out of earshot. John took a deep breath holding her hand tighter in his, "I know this isn't the time or place. I just have to. Donna if anything were to happen to you. I couldn't," he stuttered. She raised her right hand up, stroking his cheek as his eyes shined wet, "It's okay love," she comforted. John pulled her closer, "anytime I don't see you for the brilliant woman you are is not okay. You are so perfect. My secret weapon you are," he smiled kissing her.

Feeling the sharp pain of her leg cramping Donna shot up in bed. Attempting to straighten her foot automatically it quickly became obvious this was not a simple fix. As quick as she could situate herself and kick her leg free of blankets pushing it over the side of the bed she stood on it forcing the cramp to submit. Sensing her pain John shot out of bed throwing his coat on over his pajamas and rushing to grab her suitcase, "it's time," he nervously yelled. Donna laughed, "sometimes you can be so daft. Just a cramp, no babies being born tonight," she giggled at his dazed expression. He placed the suitcase back in the corner, taking his jacket off and laying it back over the chair walking to her side, "is there anything I can do," he hoped. She smirked, "I can think of a few things," she winked. John smiled, "you can," he asked seductively prancing over to her. Donna nodded, "yeah, first you can calm your child down. He's playing soccer on my bladder then you can give me one of those amazing massages. My back is killing me," she pouted.

John gave in kneeling on the floor in front of Donna's bulging belly. He closed his eyes, placing his hands on her stomach and meeting his forehead to it. She loved watching this, as he hummed quietly to the baby, the wonderful daddy skills he already possessed, "how do you do that," she softly asked. He smiled looking up at her, "not sure," he winked standing up, "want me to try it on you," he laughed kissing her and pushing her back onto the bed. "You can work on doing that to my back. That'll be plenty enough," she giggled throwing her arms around his neck as he pressed himself against her.

"I love you," she declared staring into his chocolate eyes, "I'm so happy of all the guys you were the one to knock me up," she snickered. John nibbled her ear, "oi! You were trying with others," he chuckled. Donna's face went blank as she sincerely stared into his eyes, "no, but something tells me we weren't trying either. I got lucky," she told him pecking his lips, "now. Back to this massage you agreed to," she said changing the subject. His fingers ran across her skin making her hair stand on edge, just barely above a tickle. She closed her eyes in enjoyment as she arched her back around the pillow she cradled, helping so he could reach every problem area, "mmmm" she moaned in ecstasy closing her eyes as her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up in pain, her stomach was tight and her breasts were on fire. Eh, at least she didn't wake with heartburn again she thought. John's breath tickled her stomach as he spoke to it, "and you are going to be the most beloved girl in all the galaxy with your Mum's ginger hair and my eyes," he smiled. Donna couldn't contain her giggle as it burst from her mouth making him realize she was awake. He moved up to her still lingering his hand on her belly, "good morning darling," he cooed kissing her neck. Donna sighed, "not today," she told him causing a frown to briefly take hold of his face. She turned to look at him better, "I just don't feel good my breasts feel like they're about to explode and I'm not sure what's going on with my stomach," she worried. She could feel his hand running across it checking for anything wrong, "feels fine to me," he noted his findings. Donna rolled her eyes at him, "maybe that's because you don't have a baby inside you pushing from the inside out," she scoffed.

John brought his hand up caressing her cheek, "how about I make us some breakfast," he suggested as the baby kicked, "I think he likes that idea," she laughed. She watched him get up walking over to her side of the bed, "may I assist you," he joked. She put her hands up rolling her eyes as he pulled her up off the bed and to her feet wrapping his arm around her, "what would you like," he asked kissing her cheek as they walked downstairs. Donna smiled, "I'll give you one guess," she giggled watching the grin spread across his face, "does it start with a B," he guessed. She smacked his arm, "I think we're running out of ways to make bananas edible," she rolled her eyes. John looked startled, "never," he gasped, "how do you feel about banana pancakes with brown sugar syrup," he questioned. Donna stared at him, "are you going to spoil me like this after the baby's born too," she mocked. He turned grabbing a hold of her waist, "I will spoil you all the days of your life," he committed kissing her until she ran out of air.

It was almost one when Donna woke. Not only did she need to pee again but the baby was kicking up a storm, "John," she croaked not wanting to open her eyes. He must be asleep since he didn't respond she figured, "John the baby is kicking again," she whined, "will you calm him? Please," she sighed, popping her head up and beginning the process of rolling over but John wasn't in bed. Instead of repeating the process she scooted towards his side of the bed and pulled herself out.

Walking downstairs she noticed all the lights were out, something must be wrong. She hurried over to the answering machine but there were no new messages and John wasn't home. If he was okay he would have called. She called John's cell but it just rang. Donna stood there for a moment trying to think of what to do before deciding to dial Jack. It rang for what felt like forever before he answered, "hello gorgeous," he answered. "You aren't sleeping," she stuttered, shocked causing Jack to laugh, "no. I'm rather preoccupied," he purred. Donna bit her lip to stop from laughing, "oh. Uh. Sorry to interrupt. It's just. Well, it's John," she began, "what's wrong with him," Jack asked curiously. She tried holding back tears but couldn't hold in the whimper, "Donna, what's wrong," Jack pushed worry evident in his voice. "It's one and he isn't home. He hasn't even called. I don't know where he is," she sobbed. Jack was quiet for a moment, "Donna I'll be right over and we will figure out where he is," he assured her. "It will take you hours to get here," she protested. Jack was getting dressed from the sounds of it, "no. I'm in London. Was going to pop by tomorrow for a visit, I'll be there soon," he promised hanging up.

Exactly five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Donna slowly walked over to it, taking a deep breath before opening it. She was overcome with relief when it was just Jack, so overcome that she started crying as soon as she saw his face, "there, there Donna," he comforted hugging her, "no need to worry. I'm sure he's just off in his own little world forgot to charge his phone or something," he assured her. Donna nodded her head wiping the tears from her eyes, "yeah," she sighed. She shuffled back over to the couch, sitting down she couldn't get her mind off the worst case possibility, "have you found anything out yet," she hoped placing her hand on her slight belly rubbing it. Jack shook his head, "I put a few calls out. I have my people working on it but nothing yet," he frowned, "do you know what he was working on," he questioned. She stood up, "Shouldn't you? You are partners," she shot. Jack turned back to her, "yes but we don't always have the same cases," he answered. Donne rolled her eyes, "he keeps his files locked in his desk. I don't have a key though. He says they're government property. So maybe he's working for them," she thought aloud starting to make tea.

Jack stood up, "mind if I have a look," he urged. Donna waved her hand at him, "yea. Have a go at it if you can get in," she called to him. Jack started walking over to the makeshift office but before he made it all the way up his phone rang. He hurried to answer it, "yes. I understand. A worm hole? Anything I can do? Okay, keep me posted," she heard him saying. His conversation was brief and hushed. There was something they were all keeping from her. She poured two cups of tea walking over to give one to Jack. He was going through John's files, his desk was a mess. One of the folders contained drawings of an eerie familiar metal hat looking thing. That would never work she thought, he'd have to change the gene transcription turning it completely off. There, not too far from the diagrams sitting on his desk in a frame was a scan of the baby. She couldn't hold the tears back, what if something had happened to him and he could never see their baby?

It was her whimper that caused Jack to look up, "what's wrong," he worried. Donna bit her lip handing him the tea, "this is for you," she said coldly handing it to him, "Donna, I don't think it's best you be looking at these," he suggested. She glared at him, "now if I worked with John why doesn't he want me to see what he's working on," she barked. "Uh. I don't know. Maybe he's worried it might be too much for you. Since you can't remember things yet," he stuttered. Donna faced him, "I think you know why. I think you all are keeping something from me. I'm just not sure what yet," she accused. Jack laughed and smiled one of his most alluring ones to try to charm her, "now Donna why would we keep anything from you," he innocently asked. She felt pain in her mind, another headache was coming on, "I should go lay down," she told him holding her hand to the pain. Jack rushed to her side, "here let me help you," he offered walking her to the couch.

It was three thirty when Donna heard keys in the door she stood up from the couch ready to yell at him. John sulked in, straight to Donna, pulling her close to him. She instantly felt at peace as he hugged her. They stood there as time passed by before he finally loosened his grip bringing his hands to her head, pulling her into a kiss. Donna slowly ran her fingers in a circular motion at the base of the back of his neck, something that always seemed to calm him. John pulled out of the kiss and went back to hugging her; his kiss was so full of need, of desperation as were his hugs, what had happened? "John," she whispered, "are you okay love," she questioned. She could feel his head nod slowly.

Pulling her head back to get a look at him as he let her go the first thing she noticed was how tan he was, "where were you," she asked causing John to run his hand through his hair. When he did this dirt fell from it, "what the," she trailed off seeing it at the same time he did, "it's been a long night," he began. "No," she bellowed causing John and Jack to take attention, "pardon," he replied, she took a deep breath, "no. You do not get to be gone God knows where all night with not so much as a call and come home to play the 'it's been a long night,' card. No. You're hotter than I've ever felt you, covered in dirt and tan. Where were you," she barked.

Eyes darting to Jack with a plea of help but receiving none he looked back to Donna, "I was researching. I lost track of time. I'm sorry Donna, I should have called but I didn't have my phone on me," he offered. Donna smacked his arm, "you think a simple sorry is going to be sufficient? You left your pregnant wife alone, no idea where you were or how to get a hold of you. You didn't call. What is something had happened to you John," she cried. He went to hug her but she put her hand up stopping him, "I thought you could be dead or worse," she trailed off. "What's worse than dead," he thought aloud, Donna's gaze drifted to her belly as she placed her hand over her expanded bump, "I thought you left us," she whispered. John stepped forward opening his arms to embrace her but she stepped back again, "Donna I would never leave you," he promised.

She turned her back to him walking over to the window. Jack was standing by the couch letting this remain between them, "how do I know that. I haven't remembered anything significant. Just bits and pieces and even those aren't necessarily memories. I'm not who you fell in love with. The only thing keeping us together is the baby," she sighed. John stepped toward her, "Donna, I'm sorry. I was in a bit of a jam. I didn't mean to scare you today." Donna interrupted, "no but this is what you do. You leave people, you move on. It's always like this with you. And since Gramps died. I'm scared out of my mind every day," she revealed. The color drained from John's face, "I know I'm strong enough to raise a baby on my own but if you tell me you're going to be there and then disappear or don't show up I'm not strong enough for that," she confessed, John stepped back like she had just slapped him, obviously hurt by her words.

He stood there quiet for a long time unsure what to say, "Donna, I'm not planning on going anywhere," he started. "But you don't plan do you. You just make it up as you go along," she interrupted holding her hand to her head. John rushed to her at seeing this, "Donna are you okay," his voice quivered. She nodded as he guided her to sit in a chair, kneeling down in front of her, "I'm not going anywhere. It would take a lot to keep me from coming back home to you," he promised. "You and our baby, I wasn't sure how much I wanted this until it happened. I couldn't imagine my life without you Donna. You are the most remarkable person I've ever met," he declared.

Donna was crying, "don't think you're getting off so easy mister," she growled. He leaned in, kissing her, "don't you have someone waiting for you Jack," he hinted. Standing up Jack put his coat on, "yea I have a few guys waiting for me in fact," he winked causing John to roll his eyes, "stop it," John shot. Jack smiled and let himself out, "call me if you need anything," he urged closing the door. Donna sat there in John's arms listening to his heart. It didn't seem to matter where she was she could always hear his heart beat, "I know you can't tell me where you were. I get it, some secret government research. You should have had your phone. What if something had happened," she worried. John kissed her head, "I'm sorry Donna, so sorry. I really am. I didn't intend to scare or worry you. I love you too much to ever do that," he pled.

Donna suddenly stood up, "look at you. You're a mess," she brought attention to his clothes, taking his jacket off, "I thought you tossed this after Christmas," she asked looking at the brown pinstripe suit he was wearing. John noticed he had forgotten to change, "uh. Yeah. I had it repaired," he stuttered. She smiled laying his coat over a chair, "what is all over you," she said aloud as he unbuttoned his suit jacket handing it to her. John went over to the couch stretching out Donna following, cozying herself up to him with his arm around her as he kicked off his trainers, "is that sand," she questioned as it spilled out of his trainers. John nodded, "yeah. Like I said, it was a long day," he repeated himself placing his hand on her belly, "what do you think of the name Christina, if it turns out to be a girl," he probed. Donna thought about it for a minute, "I'll put it on the list," she told him kissing his cheek and closing her eyes.

Donna awoke to pain in her back; sitting up abruptly she leaned over the edge of the bed. A new nightly ritual thanks to the baby. She could feel John watching her, thankfully he had finally calmed and no longer became distraught every time she was in pain. She could feel him move closer to her pressing his hand into her lower back releasing some of the cramp. This had become their nightly habit several times Donna would wake up to go to the bathroom and several times due to back pain. Once John figured out it was the latter he would lean over and tenderly relieve the pressure in her back with his amazing healing hands. She never mentioned the dreams though; surely he would be worried about their odd nature. He was still highly overprotective of her since the accident.

She shifted lying back on the bed, pushing the blanket further away from her. Instead of laying back where she had been she shifted onto her left side leaning her head onto John's chest and throwing her arm over his stomach. The coolness of his skin felt wonderful against her, "Donna, are you feeling alright," John whispered. Too tired to talk she just nodded her head. She could feel him lightly shift but she was too tired to care. Her head hurt and she could barely think let alone form words, "Donna you're heart is racing. You're so hot you're sweating," he stated in alarm bringing his hand to her forehead pushing her sweaty hair back. Donna lay there for a second trying to form the words, "bad dream," she finally got out. He started to move, "no. Stay," she managed to get out.

John threw the blanket off himself, "Donna you're burning up," he told her standing up. He leaned down picking her up. The drastic temperature difference between her skin and his felt so good she thought wrapping her arm around him and laying her head on his cool chest, "mmm," she moaned at the contrast in temperatures. John carried her into the bathroom, "Donna, this is really important does your head hurt," he asked setting her in the cool tub. The sight of her scared him, her eyes were closed and she was as white as a sheet, "Donna, does your head hurt," he repeated. Donna was breathing shallowly through the pain she could hear John asking about her head but she couldn't form the word. She tried to nod but she wasn't sure if it worked and she didn't care enough to try again.

John was in a panic, Donna was unresponsive for the most part he saw her slightly nod when he asked if her head hurt and she was so very hot. He turned on the water setting it to the coldest it would go, trying to cool her down. He thought he had buried the memories deep enough but maybe this was all too much for her. Kneeling on the floor next to the bath he placed his hands on her temples. He closed his eyes, unsure what he would find there, unsure how much he would need to take, unsure if he could stay with her. Down he plunged into her memory, he could see how scared she was at first of him and a baby but how she was growing to love them both and get used to the idea. Then he could see her dream.

Walking down a ramp he could see himself talking to a commander, "Doctor," she called causing him to run up to her, "oh! Just in time! Come on. Come on. We're going to the country. Fresh air and geniuses. What more could you ask," he boomed taking her hand and leading her to the nearby jeep. She pulled back from him, "I'm not coming with you," she interrupted watching him pause as he dropped her hand, "I've been thinking. I'm sorry. I'm going home," she finished. "Really," he heard himself whisper. He could literally see his hearts break as intensely as he remembered the dread that she was leaving him, "I've got to," she reiterated. He could feel Donna's heart flutter as he watched himself nod, trying to find words through the pain he was feeling, "well. If that's what you want. I mean it's a bit soon. I had so many places I wanted to take you. The fifteenth broken moon of the Medusa Cascade, the Lightning Skies of Cotter Palluni's World, Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko. Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble. It's been brilliant. You've saved my life in so many ways."

He remembered how much he had wanted to kiss her then, how he had wanted to beg her to stay and that in wracking his brain trying to find the words to say he realized she didn't mean leave him for good. "You're just popping home for a visit. That's what you mean," he said as Donna nodded her head, "you dumbo," she whispered. He noticed how he had blushed slightly, "and then you're coming back," he questioned. "Do you know what you are? A great, big outer-space dunce," she remarked as he clapped his hand onto his chin avoiding her gaze, "yeah," he agreed.

Suddenly they were on the street by her house, he had just gotten back in the jeep, "and you be careful," she ordered as they drove off. Donna began walking down the street to her house, full of their recent adventures, of all the ways she had changed since she had last been here. The life she chose to run away with the Doctor, everything she had given up, never to find a husband, to have children or see her family. Suddenly she spotted Wilf. He felt the intense longing and pain that hit her as she gasped and began to run towards her Gramps. Hugging him tightly as she cried and they went in for tea.

She was sitting across the table from Wilfred, "is it safe? This Doctor are you safe with him," he worried. He could feel Donna smile as her heart skipped another beat, "he's amazing Gramps. He's just dazzling. And never tell him I said that," she confessed. "No," Wilf agreed as Donna leaned closer, "but I trust him with my life," she admitted. Wilf pulled back, "hold up. I thought that was my job," he paused. Donna smiled, "you still come first," she reassured him.

They were outside, staring up at the freshly cleared atmosphere, "now we're in trouble," the Doctor exclaimed picking up the machine and running into the house. She followed after him as he ran into the transport, "right so, Donna thank you for everything. Martha you too. Oh. So many times. Luke, do something clever with your life," he finished looking down tweaking the settings on the machine. Donna's heart was breaking, tears starting to sting her eyes, "you're saying goodbye," she whispered. He continued to fiddle with the buttons, "Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And well you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air," he explained. Martha stepped forward, "you're going to ignite them," she mumbled. Donna's mouth gaped open, "you'll kill yourself," she declared glancing at Martha, "just send that thing up on it's own. I don't know put it on a delay," Martha suggested. He looked so stoic, "I can't," he told them staring into Donna's eyes, "why not," she begged. He could feel the pain welling within her, "I've got to give them a choice," he saw himself say pressing the transport button as Donna gasped placing her hands on her head as she began to weep.

The tears falling from her eyes and pain she was suffering at the loss of the Doctor blurred out anything else happening. He could feel as she realized she loved him, even worse that she would never be able to tell him. Only beeping from the transporter interrupted her thoughts, "what are you doing," Martha asked shocked. Luke looked up, "something clever," he declared pressing the transport button disappearing to see the Doctor shocked in the transport. He could feel the relief that flooded Donna as she saw his face and he sat down, Martha rushing to his side. Slowly she walked over to him raising her hand to gain momentum hitting his arm as hard as she could. The shocked look he gave her was priceless as she collapsed to her knees holding onto his arm wanting to kiss him and never let him go.

Pulling that memory from her, he opened his eyes removing his hands from her temples. He sat there kneeling in awe of what he had just seen. But how, he thought. How did Donna remember? And why of all memories the Sontarans? He didn't have time to ponder this, running out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find his cell phone. He quickly returned to Donna's side he began making calls, calling Martha and Jack to inform them what happened. If Donna wasn't cooling by the time Martha arrived they would take her to the hospital. John reached over feeling her forehead; it was markedly cooler but not as cool as he wished. He stood up fetching a wash rag dipping it under the cool still running water. He lightly rubbed it along her forehead and face trying to cool her off. Even in this state he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked.

Jack was the first to arrive, no doubt using his vortex manipulator. John ran down to the door opening it for them racing back beside Donna in case she woke. Jack quickly followed behind him. Donna was still peacefully lying in the tub, John wet the rag again wiping her face with it, "what happened," Jack finally asked. John shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe she was dreaming, but she remembered the Sontarans. I pushed it back down again but," he trailed off. John pulled out his sonic, scanning it over her to see if he could figure out what was wrong but nothing abnormal appeared, "I think everything might just be too much." Her temperature was finally beginning to drop so that must be a good sign right? Martha arrived soon shocked at the way John looked, never having seen him so distraught before, "she hasn't woken yet then," she questioned. John shook his head indicating no, "well if her temperature is down, maybe we should get her dry and back in bed then," she suggested. John nodded standing up, "I can do it," he quietly spoke leaving to grab a night gown and towel.

After he got her dried off, changed and back in bed Donna still was unconscious, "if she doesn't wake in an hour maybe we should go to the hospital, just in case," Martha suggested. John nodded absent mindedly standing next to the bed staring down at his sleeping Donna. Martha stepped forward to check over Donna, "is there something we're missing," she thought aloud. "I don't know," he whispered shaking his head, "maybe with the ood and the Master everything was just too much. But I can use the chameleon arch until she has the baby, I don't know what to do. I can't lose someone else," he whimpered realizing he didn't have control of this situation. Jack stepped closer to John placing a hand on his shoulder offering support unsure what to say.

Two hours, sixteen minutes and forty seconds, that's how long Donna was unconscious. John stayed by her side the entire time while Matha and Jack retired to the living room. Martha would check on him every once in a while, offering him tea or suggesting she could take a turn but he would have nothing of it. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, how much he loved her and how his heart would ache without her. How fast she had grown on him, his fiery redhead, yelling at the world, constantly challenging him. He had wanted nothing more than to get rid of her when they met, now he would fight for her, he would give his remaining lives for her.

Pain was the first thing that flashed in her head, immediately she reached her hand up trying to sooth where it was coming from, "are you okay," John asked standing up from where he was sitting on the floor, Donna tried to smile, wincing in pain, "yeah. Fine," she lied. He ran his soft delicate fingers along her face, "are you sure," he questioned. Donna nodded, "yeah. Why were you on the floor," she quizzed him. She watched as he frowned, "you don't remember," he questioned. Donna scrunched her face; "remember what," she asked confused. "Doctor Jones is here, you were unconscious, had a high fever. I was worried," he sighed. Her hand shot to her belly, "the baby," she croaked, "is he okay?" He smiled, she had failed to notice how old he looked before but his youthfulness returned with his smile, his gorgeous smile, "yeah. You both are," he comforted, "let me go get Doctor Jones so she can check you again," he told her kissing her head and leaving the room.

Donna looked down at her belly, running her hands over her bump, "you okay in there," she said aloud, "you better be. You're not done cooking yet," she laughed. The fear gathered within her, the baby wasn't kicking. Why wasn't he kicking? "John," she screamed in horror. She heard him run up the stairs, "what's wrong," he worried rushing to her side. "The baby, he isn't kicking," she cried, tears streamed down her face as Doctor Jones hurried in. She pulled a monitor out of a bag, placing gel onto the tip, "can you lift your gown," she requested. Dona pulled the blanket down and her night dress up exposing her bump, "when was the last time you felt kicking," Doctor Jones inquired. Donna searched her mind, "when I woke up earlier. He was kicking madly." "That was two hours, thirty seven minutes and nine seconds ago," John interrupted.

Doctor Jones placed the probe connected to the monitor on her belly, the gel felt cold but right now that didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the well being of their child. She moved it around the air hung silent filled with worry as the scratching sound escaped from the monitor. Doctor Jones continued to move it around searching for a heartbeat as Donna began to silently sob reaching out for John's hand, interlacing her fingers with his. He walked closer, kneeling on the ground beside her tears forming in his eyes. Doctor Jones moved the probe lower on the belly and Donna's breath hitched hearing it, the perfect heart beat, "he's all right," she smiled as John squeezed her hand smiling back and leaning in to kiss her between their tears of joy. Doctor Jones nodded, "the baby has just shifted, getting ready for birth, that's why you haven't felt any kicking," she explained.

Donna was grabbing onto her pillow pulling it into her trying to ease the pain but it wasn't working. "John," she said with no answer, "John," she begged straining to reach behind her back to grab onto his hand but he wasn't there. Tears stung her eyes as her memory burned, "Doctor, please," she screamed with the little bit of energy she had left. She heard a glass fall and the sound of his trainers on the tile. "Doctor it hurts," she whimpered as he burst in the room running to Donna's side, "it's alright. I'm here," he soothed taking hold of her dangling hand. She cringed again as another wave hit her cramping from her back to her stomach and the sharp pain in her head burned brightly, "what's wrong," he asked alarmed. She could hear the worry in his voice and that was her breaking point. Her lip quivered in the uncertainty, "I don't know it hurts so bad," she cried holding her protruding belly. She couldn't feel the baby move but she could hear the double heart beats.

He let go of her hand running to the dresser to fetch his phone before returning to her side. She saw him frantically dial, panic stricken across his face, "Doctor," she whispered. John nodded, "yeah. I'm calling Doctor Jones," he replied without looking up. She reached out clasping his tie and pulled him down to her level forcing him to look at her, "Doctor," she cried looking into his eyes. Realization and sadness filled his eyes as he collapsed onto his knees, "you can't remember yet," his voice quivered. Donna looked at him through the tears that were threatening to fall. She wanted to comfort him but there was not time for that, her main concern was the baby right now, "Doctor I need you to promise me if anything happens you'll take care of her. Don't leave her and don't keep making me forget," she sputtered through the pain. His brow furrowed causing the wrinkles in his forehead to show. The twinkle disappeared from his eyes looking like he had aged right before her, "Donna stop it," he pleaded. She tried to smile, "you're not telling me to shut up," she jolted, "promise me Doctor if anything goes wrong, you'll tell her about how brilliant I was that day," she sobbed. "Oh Donna Noble you are the most important woman in the whole wide universe," he reassured her. "Donna look at me," he requested, "I have to do it again for the baby before you burn too hot," he sighed. Donna nodded, "I know," she bawled. He placed his hands on her temples, pushing back the time lord conscious and all their memories together up until the last few months.

He watched her lay on the bed, still in obvious pain. He knew what this all meant. It was time. Donna was in labor and by the end of the day they would know if his plan worked or not. Picking the phone up he noticed his hands were trembling, he entire body was. He had known this day would come but yet he wasn't ready for it. When he lost Rose he was able to move on, slowly but Donna helped him. He shook his head, he didn't have time to think about that now, he dialed Martha, "Martha, it's me. It's time," he said coldly stroking Donna's cheek lightly, "yeah. She's unconscious. I had to wipe her memory again. She was burning," he paused looking at how peaceful and unaware she appeared in front of him, "can you call the others. I um need a few moments," he asked ending the phone call.

He was still kneeling in front of her when Jack arrived. Hearing Jack walking in the room he hurriedly wiped away the tears streaking down his face. He stood up looking at Jack, "we need to get her to the hospital. Martha is going to meet us there. Donna made a bag up its in the nursery," he commanded. Jack left to retrieve the bag returning to see the Doctor standing at Donna's side. Jack saw his reddened eyes, "Doc," he said softly embracing him in a hug. "We'll use the TARDIS. I'll need her handy. Donna should remain unconscious until after we're at the hospital," the Doctor said finding his TARDIS key and pulling her back into sync. "Hello old girl," he muttered running his hand along the blue wood. Turning around he noticed Jack about to pick up Donna, "no don't," he interjected, "it could be the last," he trailed off before forcing the words out of his mouth. Jack picked up all the bags again, "really she thinks she needs all this to have a baby," he protested causing the Doctor to laugh, "that's my Donna," he smirked.

Arriving at the hospital he ran in holding her, "my wife's unconscious in labor," he cried trying to get some help looking around for any sign of Martha. A nurse ran over to them with a stretcher. He gently lay her on there as Jack worked on Donna's bags, "Doctor Jones said she would meet us here," John reported to the nurse. The nurse nodded, "she called ahead and let us know you would be here soon and gave us strict instructions to follow. Moving towards a room small temporary room to install an IV and set machines up to monitor her. John sat down, letting Jack deal with the paperwork, clearly not able to deal with the challenge himself. He was holding onto her hand for dear life, scared that if he let go something might happen. He was leaning over the bed his hand on their hands when he felt her move, "hello there," he brightened looking at her. Donna's face scrunched clearly confused, "what," she began before he cut her off, "you're in labor. You passed out due to the pain," he clarified. She could see fresh tears and streaks down his face, "John you're crying," she acknowledged pulling her hand from his and reaching for his face. Her fingers touched his wet cheeks, he quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "I was worried," he offered softly.

Donna looked over to Doctor Jones who was standing there watching their exchange, "what do you say we get you moved to your birthing suite," she offered. Once moving to the suite, John explored the room putting Donna's things away trying to make himself busy. Donna was leaned over the bed pushing into it fists balled as another contraction came on. She tried not to make a noise but finally gasped in pain when it got to be too much causing John's attention to transfer to her. He ran over to her, rubbing her back trying to help he relax. Doctor Jones was looking over her contractions so far, "now would be a great time for a spinal block," she suggested. Donna looked at her than at John, I can handle pain; Women all over the world do it all the time. I don't want my baby to be born drugged out," she growled mid contraction. Doctor Jones looked up at John who just shrugged his shoulders.

She stood up straight as the contraction ended. Slowly she turned and sat on the bed trying to relax until the next one came. John grabbed a big squishy ball from the closet, "look what I found," he exclaimed. Donna glared at him, "what am I posed to do with that," she quipped. He smiled, "sit on it. It helps your back stay aligned and relieves the pressure on your hips and lower spine allowing for the baby to travel further down the path of least resistance making it easier for the both of you," he explained. Donna continued her death stare, "I'll tell you where you can stick it," she snarled. He carefully placed the ball back in the closet where he found it, instead opting for a wash cloth, wetting it with cool water and running it over her forehead and neck trying to relax her. She laid back as her labor continued to progress faster than she had anticipated.

Donna wrenched in pain, "this is all your fault," she growled at John squeezing his hand until his fingers began to turn red. As the pain subsided, she loosened her grip, allowing the circulation to return to John's fingers, "I know," he agreed mopping her sweaty forehead with the wet cloth. She leaned against him for support, exhausted already. If she was this tired from labor she didn't want to think about pushing. Doctor Jones walked back into the room, "okay Donna. It's time. I need you to push," she said removing the bottom half of the bed as a nurse moved in various carts with tools lining them. "I can't," she whimpered. John stood there cradling her in his arms against his chest, "I'm sorry. I swear I'm so sorry but you've got to try," he reasoned. She shook her head "no, I'm not strong enough. It hurts too much," she whined. He took knelt down looking into her eyes, "Hey, you got to stop talking to yourself like that. You can do this. I promise. I'm here," he pleaded.

She nodded, "together," she quivered. John reached up wiping her tears away, "yeah Donna, just like old times," he smiled. He helped her lean forward, climbing up onto the bed. Settling in behind her he guided her back, "it's all right. I've got you," he calmed allowing her to relax into him. "Doctor," Doctor Jones exclaimed appalled at this unusual scene. Donna could feel his arms around her, his breath on the nape of her neck, his voice in his ear. She felt home. She could feel a contraction coming on, leaned forward cradled in John's protective arms right there with her and grunted in pain reaching for his hand.

"Okay Donna a little bit more," Doctor Jones cheered as Donna leaned back into John with the contraction ending. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, panting. He lightly kissed the side of her head, "you're doing wonderful," he boasted. She tensed as she felt another contraction coming on, leaning forward beginning to push again, "oh Donna I can see the head, just a little bit more," Doctor Jones declared as the contraction came to an end. Donna's body eased up as she lay there panting in John's arms, "have I ever told you how much I hate you," she sobbed nestling her head under his chin. Pulling her sweaty hair back from her forehead he replied, "yeah. All the time," he smiled as she leaned forward with another contraction coming on. Donna gathered all the remaining energy she had left pushing the baby out, "it's a girl," Doctor Jones declared delivering her. Donna sank bank onto John smiling, "oh you are brilliant, you are," he beamed at her watching Doctor Jones take the baby to one of the tables. Donna nuzzled into his chest, "shut up," she smiled back.

Donna was relaxing against his chest; she could feel the lull of his breaths separate from her own and the beat of his hearts. Moving her ear to hear the comforting rhythm she relaxed into it, "does she have two hearts also," she asked nonchalantly. She could feel him tense around her, "Donna," he said moving out from under her. She smiled at him, "I think she looks like a Christina. Christina Penelope," she suggested as John proudly beamed. Doctor Jones was wiping the baby off when Donna winced in pain momentarily, "does she have two hearts," she asked again watching Doctor Jones hurry and wrapped Christina up, "here's your little girl," she said handing the baby to Donna. Donna looked up at her before taking the baby, "thank you for everything Martha." Donna looked down at the little girl in her arms, ten fingers, ten toes, "she looks just like you," she told the Doctor. He smiled, "I was hoping she'd look more like you, even be a ginger," he half heartedly joked.

Donna sniffled trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, "how much time do I have left," she inquired. His heart sank, "I'm not sure but I have a plan," he divulged turning to Martha, "will you get Jack," he asked. Donna looked at him, sitting on the edge of her bed, "here," she commanded handing Christina over to him, "I want you to hold her. I want you to bond with her. Because if this plan doesn't work. She is everything our love was and more," she cried kissing Christina on the head as the Doctor took her. He looked down at the baby in his arms, "she's so tiny," he cooed amazed. "Yeah, they tend to be," Donna laughed interrupted by Martha returning with Jack. Donna struggled to wipe her tears away; she could feel her body becoming weaker by the second. The Doctor noticed this too becoming alarmed he handed the baby to Martha, "it's okay Christina, your aunty Martha is going to watch you," he smiled.

Turning back to Donna he sighed, "we need to get you to the TARDIS," he ordered walking over to her and picking her up. Donna could feel a sharp pain in her head just like before, she heard the Doctor tell they were going to the TARDIS but could only nod. Trying to avoid the pain building in her head she instead focused on the sound of his beating hearts. Oh how she would miss that sound she thought. She felt the Doctor stop, "no Martha, not you. The psychic energy is will be too much for Christina. She's too young," he explained. Donna desperately tried to will herself to speak, what psychic energy she thought, she reached up grasping the Doctor's lapel and tugging on it, "It's all right. I'm here. I've got you," he worried.

Donna could feel the gentle, comforting hum of the TARDIS as they walked in, the Doctor walked over and carefully lay her on the jump seat, "okay," he said to Jack, while checking for Donna's pulse, "if this doesn't work," he paused grasping the possibility of the choices before him, "I'm going to use my regenerative energy to heal her," he announced. Jack stepped forward, "you can't Doc you would die," he began before the Doctor cut him off, "I'd rather not live than live without her," he solemnly said. Donna laid there, the TARDIS trying to calm her and lessen the pain she was experiencing. Donna could see a bright red light echo the throbbing pain in her head.

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console pushing levers and pressing buttons as Jacked watched. The Doctor paused, reaching into the small hatch retrieving a silver watch from it, "I'm going to use the Chameleon Arch to trap the time lord consciousness Donna has inside this watch. I've made some modifications," he explained pressing a last button causing the helmet to descend. Jack stood there in awe, "like when you became human," he asked. The Doctor nodded, "yes. Hopefully it won't hurt her as much because her DNA doesn't need to be rewritten. All that needs to happen is the time lord consciousness to be removed," he clarified walking back over to Donna. He motioned to Jack, "help me," he requested. Jack helped the Doctor get Donna to the metal helmet, placing it on her head and the watch into its slot. Donna opened her eyes. She could feel someone helping her stand as the Doctor tinkered with something attached to her head, "Doctor," she whispered. He reached for her hands, "Donna thank you for everything," he said kissing her on the lips as tears streaked down both their faces. Donna, took a light breath, "I love you Doctor," she told him. He sighed, "I love you Donna Noble, we had the best of times. The best," he said taking her into his arms, reprieving Jack. He took a deep breath and pressed the button beginning the transformation process.

Donna felt a burse of pain surrounded in a golden light before she collapsed. As she began rousing she could feel a cool grate against her skin, "mmm," she moaned at the pleasant feeling, "Donna," she heard someone call but it sounded so far away, "Donna," it called again. She opened her eyes, seeing a brown haired man with chocolate eyes and a golden smile, "John," she said weakly. She watched as all the color drained from his face, "what's wrong," she worried. John stroked her cheek lightly, "what do you remember," he gently asked. Donna lay there for a moment trying to remember. Her mind flooded with images mixing from her past, their past. Noticing that the pain was gone she tried to remember something only the Doctor would know, pi. But all she could remember was 3.14.

All the times he had kept her memories at bay the last few months, his disappearances, what she had put him through, Gramps, the baby and then she raised her weak arm slugging him with all her might, "what was that for," he squealed in surprise causing Jack to giggle. Donna sat up, "you dunce. You were going to give me your energy if this didn't work," she yelped at him. The Doctor smiled in realization that his Donna was back, "that's my girl," he beamed wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly. "Hold on, get off me," she ordered causing him to frown. She reached for his hands, staring into his big brown eyes, "I couldn't have done this all alone spaceman," she piped grasping his face in her hands and snogging him senseless before passing out.

"Donna, Donna," he plead, feeling her go limp in his arms. He hurried to feel for a pulse, it was weak but there, "it must have been too much on her fragile body so soon after childbirth," he surmised picking her up and hurrying her into the med bay. Laying her onto the table, screens lit up scanning her instantly, revealing that everything was okay. She was just exhausted and needed rest from the whole ordeal. Relieved, the Doctor motioned to Jack, "let's get her back in the hospital and to my daughter," he smirked.

After assuring everyone that Donna was fine and Martha double checking for herself, the Doctor relaxed in a chair holding his newborn daughter, "hello Christina," he beamed, "I'm your Daddy," he assured her as he held her staring down into her blue eyes. He looked down at his darling daughter, feeling the pain he had felt when he first realized Jenny was like him but his hearts were overcome with happiness far beyond the pain that lingered there, "you are a very special girl, named after a strong beautiful woman Daddy met on a journey. One that Mummy wasn't too happy about. Everything is unique about you. You are the only living time lady. My very own little time lady," he cooed at her. Donna was staring at the two from the bed, "oi, she isn't going to remember any of that," she moaned. The Doctor stood up, "time lord genetics. She isn't like a normal baby. We begin developing inutero, never stop. How do you feel," he grinned.

She hadn't thought about that yet, "bit of a headache, but nothing like before," she answered sitting up. "Yes I remember that feeling too, just some neural residuality, nothing to worry about. It will resolve itself," he assured her. Donna looked at her daughter in his arms, "can I," she asked. The Doctor carefully handed Christina off, "she has your eyes," he mentioned. Donna looked into her eyes, "all babies are born with blue eyes. I still think she looks more like you. She definitely has your hair, Lord have mercy," Donna giggled. He leaned on the side of the bed pulling his feet up and wrapping his arm around Donna, playing with Christina's toes with his other hand. Donna looked over at him causing him to back a bit up teetering on the edge of the bed, "is this too close," he questioned. She shook her head, "no, I guess not with what all we've been doing," she blushed.

"Does she have two hearts," she inquired. The Doctor nodded, "so she really is time lord then," she hesitated, he looked up from his daughter to Donna, "yeah. Is something wrong with that," his voice broke. She realized what he must be thinking, "no, no. It's perfect. I just wasn't sure since, well, you weren't you. You were human," she explained. The Doctor smiled at her, "part time lord, part human. Two hearts, and her Mummy's brains," he insisted. Donna frowned, "I hope she has your brains," she began. "Nonsense! You are the most important woman in the universe Donna Noble," he interrupted kissing her. Donna pulled back, staring into his eyes, "I could get used to this ya know," she breathlessly whispered. He leaned back in, "that's my plan," the Doctor informed her.


End file.
